It's Never Too Late
by NerdAlertzAJ
Summary: Donald, one of the most looked after Treblemakers falls instantly for Lilly at her first time auditions for the Bellas. He is a Senior and she was just a freshman, she doesn't think their relationship will survive after he graduates, but Donald is willing to make it work until they take their separate ways. Years later fate brings them back together, but things have changed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! This is my first story here and well I fell in love with LillyxDonald- They are so ADORABLE! So tell me what you think…also I haven't been writing in a while so let me know what you think! I was introduced to Pitch Perfect just last week by my friends on a sleepover!

Xoxo

**Warning: LONG :)**

Chapter 1: Time Passing

**Auditions **

Donald as usual walked in the auditorium for the auditions for new initiates. The Trebles hoped that their performance at the Activities Fair would bring in new recruits. There were a series of people but not as great as the past years. The first one was up.

"Whenever you're ready dude" said Donald to the person standing on stage.

"Yea, Hi my name is Cynthia Rose" the so called "dude" said as she took off her hat.

"Not a dude. Its not a dude" Donald said in shock as the rest of the Trebles starred.

Cynthia Rose started to vocalize and from there on out many more people came to audition. Even Benji who Donald thought was better than Bumper, but knowing Bumper he will never pick Benji because of his weirdness. Donald looked over at Aubrey and Chloe to see their frustrating faces… none of the girls were "Bella Material."

A fat girl came up asking if there were any back up dancers and there was an awkward silence so she started to sing. Her voice was ok but she had the attitude and rhythm. The next girl that came in caught Donald's eye for a second. She had long black hair with a bow and bright colored dress.

"Hello my name is Lilly Onakurama. I have gills like fish" she said very VERY quietly that Aubrey and Chloe starred.

"Im sorry, what was that?" said Aubrey

"Hello. My name is Lilly Onakurama. I was born with gills like fish" she said.

Donald only starred attentively as she whispered and started to sing. He could hear almost very faintly every note that she sang and it was right on pitch…

"Wow" he thought. She was amazing, but the Bella's looked her weirdly.

When that so called "Lilly Onakurama" left the stage, Donald was amazed. The Trebles only sniggered, but she was very good.

More girls started to come into view and many had the looks for the Bellas and for Donald too. Donald only dated the best of the best when it came to bed. He still couldn't figure out the whole Asian chick getting to him, but he let it go when a tall brunette came into view. She caught all of the Trebles eyes.

The Bella's finally had a pleasing look on their faces of "Finally a Bella with the bikini ready body" and all of it. She was something to look at all right.

"Hello everybody, my name is Stacie, my hobbies include cuticle care and the E! Network" she said.

When Stacie sang "I get what I want" the Trebles were all shocked and winking. Donald only bit his pen.

**Aca-Initiation**

When the Bellas came walking in, Donald and Bumper were in the stands. To them this was the perfect opportunity to get a Bella kicked out of the group.

"Yeah, Yeah. Ladies, gather around. Ready for a show" said Bumper as he saw more and more girls walking in.

"Come on, baby bubble, wait in line" Donald said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"You want some of this" said Bumper

"I know you do"

"Nice" said Bumper

"Bumper and Donald…"

"Mhmm" said Bumper taking a sip of his drink

"Getting it… Getting it…" said Donald.

They both started talking about who would easier to sleep with… Captain America or a great white shark? When Fat Amy came up to them, Bumper pushed Donald out and went to go dance, but first he needed a partner… Then he saw her… Lilly. When the new music Justin put in, she started to make her way towards the crowd with her hands up in the air… Adorable. So he grabbed another cute girl who so happened to be Kori and danced the whole night with her. Until she ended up on his bed he next morning.

The next morning…

Donald shifted in his bed as the sunlight hit his eyes. He noticed that he didn't have much room in his bed to move and thought what was going on. His head ached and groaned at the pain of it. His hands reached something soft and only heard a pleasing noise.

"Mmm" said someone

He instantly woke up to see a girl lying next to him on his bed.

_"What the fuck?" he thought. _

He sat up quickly and regretted it, his head was killing him. He saw he was naked and so was the girl and clothes all over his room.

_Dammit _

The girl woke up too and smile at him.

"Good morning" she said

"Kori?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here, get out" he said

"Damn fine, but I will be back another day. You were amazing"

She grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly and before she left she blew him a kiss. He let himself fall back on his bed. Donald Connor was not the type of guy that slept with girls twice if Kori ever came again, he would blow her off.

**Riff Off**

"Welcome to the Riff Off" said Justin

Everyone cheered and were getting ready for the first category. Justin explained the rules and said the price was the microphone that was used by Hoobastank.

"Let's see our first category… Ladies of the 80's"

Donald and looked at Bumper, Bumper ran to the center beating Aubrey and Donald, Jesse, and Unicycle followed.

_Oh mickey you so fine_

_ you so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey_

Aubrey left and the Trebles harmonized while Donald beat boxed. They were stopped by one of the BU Harmonics.

_Your so fine and you're mine_

_Ill be your till the end of time_

_'Cause you make me feel_

The Harmonics started to harmonize and the Trebles backed off giving them looks. Now the harmonics were stopped by Aubrey singing, "Hit_ me with your Best Shot" _while the Bella's were stopped by a girl from the High Notes and she was really high…

She was cut off by Justin and he introduced the second category.

"Songs about Sex"

Donald had this one for sure, until Cynthia Rose came up and sang "S&M" by Rihanna. Stacie came over to harmonize and to make Donald want to look her more when she came up to his face and sing to him while he just looked at her from head to toe.

_"Sex baby" _Donald sang cutting them both off. "_Lets talk about you and me" _pointing at Stacie.

"Oh really?" said Stacie as she starred at Donald until Aubrey came to get her

_Lets talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be_

_Lets talk about sex_

The Trebles kept harmonizing and singing until Stacie came back up to Donald

_Baby all through the night I'll make love you.. _Donald only nodded and backed off but soon enough she was cut off by Jesse

_And I guess that's just the woman in you_

_That brings out the man in me _… Jesse pointing at Beca. He led the Trebles until again he was cut off by Beca rapping, It amazed all of the Trebles including the Bellas . The Bellas took their time until they recognized he song and sand. The crowd was now harmonizing with them.

Donald was impressed, he looked over at Lilly… she looked as if she was firing at him with a rifle. Donald winked at her and started to blush.

…

Over the course of time Donald saw Lilly around campus and with her being in his head ever since the Riff Off, he thought maybe this was his chance before Regionals.

"Hi Lilly!" he said sitting down in the grass with her.

"Hi.." she whispered.

Lilly expected to be looked at in a weird way, but Donald only smiled and started to talk to her, something that many people don't do.

"Do you want to grab some coffee with me" he said.

Lilly nodded and went to pick up her books.

"Let me get those" he said picking up her books and walked with her to one of the campus café's

At the café, Lilly started to discover another side of her that was being let out by Donald making her laugh. He was different, but she heard so many things about him being a ladies man with a different girl every night on his bed. She couldn't help to blush when he looked at her and her looking away from him.

"You look beautiful" he said

Lilly turned back to look at him. Was this happening? Did the ladies man and most wanted guy in Barden just called her 'beautiful.'

"Thanks..." she said now a bit louder than just a whisper. By the time they had finished their coffee, Donald escorted her back to her dorm and said his goodbye.

Donald felt accomplished and Lilly dazzled.

**Regionals**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, the southeastern competition has begun…" said John

The Bellas were running late and came into the auditorium just in time for their performance. Once again they failed at their little cheer and Aubrey was about to lose it until Chloe calmed her down. They were finally introduced and they walked up to the stage. Lilly glanced quickly at Donald with the rest of the Trebles and smiled at him, and Donald returned the favor.

Personally, Lilly hated the set that Aubrey had chosen. It was the same as last years and totally boring. Once in a while she would glance up to Donald starring at her smiling, and she blushed. At the next song everything was just horrible the audience looked absolutely bored, but wait just one moment. Give Fat Amy the mic and let her work the crowd.

The Bellas finished proudly, but Aubrey didn't like the performance too much because of Fat Amy's improvisation. They exited the stage and once again, Donald looked over to Lilly and smiled proudly.

The Trebles were up next and the crowd went wild once they started. Donald set the mood with his rap and Jesse with his singing. Every once in a while, Donald would point and wink at Lilly from stage. She was glad that Aubrey couldn't figure out for who it was.

They made it! The Bellas and Trebles were going to the Semi Finals!

…

Lilly and the Bellas came into a scene outside the auditorium. Bumper was apparently talking "crap" about the Tonehangers. Well it must have made them mad, when one of them started to fight with Donald and the other trying to get Jesse to hit him.

Lilly wanted to help Donald so bad, but Aubrey would suspect something… When Beca and Fat Amy went to Jesse's aid, Lilly didn't care anymore. She went directly to Donald and the Tonehanger while the rest were busy looking at Fat Amy kick another Tonehanger's balls. Lilly, instead of punching the Tonehanger like Beca she stomped on his foot with her heels. That's where the glass shattered and everyone went their separate ways. Donald grabbed Lilly's hand and led her out of the chaos.

….

"Are you ok" she said barely whispering anymore.

"Thanks Lilly" Donald said giving her a hug.

They were hugged for a while… Lilly knew that with Donald she was different; he made her true self come out and at the same time fall for him.

…

Before Semi Finals, Donald and Lilly hanged out secretly without a single Bella knowing. She actually spoke with him and laughed. Who knew Donald could change her so much, but she knew it wouldn't work out. He was a Treble and she was a Bella. She was a freshman and he was a senior. In her mind that would never work out. Deep inside she wanted to be with Donald but for now friends will do.

…

**Semi Finals**

When Fat Amy came over to put gas on the bus, we heard her yell and say that she was "shot." All of us came running out of the bus to see Amy on the ground covered in a burrito mess.

_"Bumper" Lilly thought immediately. _

Fat Amy explained how he threw the burrito at her. Thank goodness she had another extra shirt and washed up at the station and then back on the road with the rest of the Bellas.

On the way Chloe started to sing to "_Party in the USA" _ we all started to sing and laugh as the party went on… until…

"What the hell?" said Aubrey

"Its pretty cool actually, I think we are just running out of gas" Fat Amy said.

"That can't be you just filled the tank.."

"Yea I did… and yet… maybe I didn't cusigothitbyflyingmexicanfood…"

"Aca-scuse me?"

"Aca-believe it" said Amy

"…maybe we can call—"

"Don't even say it Chloe, how dare you!" said Aubrey

"Actually that is a good idea, I got Bumper's number" Amy said.

"Why do you have Bumper's number?" said Aubrey

"Uh… mmm…ahhh"

Lilly and Beca had to hold their laughter.

…

Back at the Treble bus, Donald was driving while the Trebles were still talking about Sisqo live. Donald looked up at the rear view mirror when Bumper got a call. At first he looked confused then he started laughing.

_"What now?" Donald thought. _

Since Bumper hit Amy with a burrito they girls got stranded in the middle of nowhere. Bumper said to just leave them and go on with the show on the road, but Donald and Jesse protested that it was his fault.

At the end, Donald made the decision to turn the bus around. He was not going to leave Lilly with the rest of the Bellas stranded.

…

The Bellas were now in the bus and Donald was happy that Lilly was the last one in, and to sit right behind him as he drove. He smiled and gave her a little wink as she came up.

Bumper was now doing warm ups with the Trebles and the Bellas following

"You can suck my balls" sang all the Trebles

"You can lick my ass" sang all the Bellas . It was endless.

Meanwhile Lilly and Donald were in their own little world. Donald beat boxed as he drove and Lilly was excited she wanted to show Donald her new skill, beat boxing.

"Nine miles guys" called out Donald.

Lilly knew this was her chance… She beat boxed to a classical tune and Donald sat back to hear her.

"Babe that's pretty good" he said to her quietly

"I set fires to feel joy" she whispered.

"That's adorable" he said looking and at her and was about to kiss her when they snapped out of it. Aubrey was looking.

No one knew but by now, Donald and Lilly were already dating. Secretly they went on dates and hanged out. Aubrey kept her eyes on them and Donald could see her face through the rear view mirror… it was scary. He now felt horrible if Aubrey were to find out he would never forgive himself for Lilly getting kicked out of the Bellas.

…

Lilly knew this would happen, the tension has been building since day one. Aubrey was yelling at Beca for messing them up. It wasn't event that bad. The judges looked like they enjoyed Beca's improv. Aubrey crossed the line when she told Beca that she "knew" she was hooking up with Jesse. From there, more chaos; Beca yelled at Jesse and Donald looked over to see what was happening. Beca ran out and Benji followed her.

Every Bella was now for herself. Lilly felt horrible, without Beca there was no spark in this group. She went outside to cool down from all the drama. She didn't get to see the Trebles perform like she wanted too.

_"Screw it" she thought._

She started to walk back towards the parking lot to see if there was a bus to take her to Barden.

"Lilly wait up"

She turned around. Donald came jogging up to her.

"Im sorry babe.." he said

"Don't be" she was now whispering.

Donald knew that now the "new" Lilly that he knows would only whisper when she was upset, or when she was with the Bellas. She still didn't have the courage to talk normally like she did with him.

"Come on lets go home"

"How? You were driving the bus?" she whispered again.

"I don't care Lils, Im not gonna leave you… fuck Bumper… come on lets go" he said grabbing her hand and leading her to a bus stop to go back to Barden.

...

**Well I had absolutely no idea where to end so I thought maybe here... Too LONG? Well basically its the same story with a few added details of my own. This was just some background info to get into the story it self because I didn't want it to be just focusing on Donald and Lilly and their lives at Barden..! Well let me know if I should continue! PLease review and let me know what you think... I know it was long. **

**-Alice**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Closer to the End

**Hi Guys! Well thank you so much for your reviews to keep on writing this story. It motivates me! **

**I hope you guys love this chapter and please review to see on what I can improve on.**

**-Ali**

Chapter 2: Getting Closer to the End.

**Spring Break**

After the Semi Finals Donald and Lilly were ready for spring break, they were finally going to spend a whole week together before going back to Barden.

"Florida?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, my family owns this condo in front of the beach, we could spend our week there if you liked?"

"That's fine bucket!"

They called each other 'bucket' as their pet name.

….

Hours later Donald was driving his car, a BMW towards Florida. Lilly was in the passenger seat sleeping. They have been driving for at least four hours now. Donald kept his eye on the road and looked at Lilly sleeping once in a while. She was adorable.

"Babes" Donald said.

"Mm"

"Look out the window"

Lilly yawned and stretched to the beautiful sight of the beach next to her with the scent of the ocean. Her eyes couldn't believe she was in a beach. Lilly lived in New York were it was always cold winters and not so hot summers, but New York beaches were nothing compared to Florida's.

"Love what you see Lils?"

"Its so beautiful bucket!"

Donald parked in the driveway and carried the bags up to the condo. Lilly was a nervous wreck, it was her first time spending a whole week with a guy for the first time. Especially with someone like Donald. The condo only had one room, and well Lilly was even more nervous when she saw it.

….

The first night wasn't as bad as Lilly had thought. Donald wasn't the type of guy that would have slept with her or to take advantage. He respected her and cared. That very morning they woke up in each other's arms.

He caressed her long silky black hair as she slept on his chest. Seeing her sleep was one more thing about Lilly he thought was adorable. He slowly got up from bed to wash his teeth and took a shower; then went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

…

"Bucket?"

"In the kitchen babes"

Lilly went to the kitchen, to her surprise the table was set and breakfast was ready.

"You didn't have to"

"This only shows what I am willing to do for you and more"

They sat and ate breakfast and went to take walk on the beach. Their week was full of fun and romantic moments that both will never forget. Donald was never this way with a girl, he usually woke up naked and clothes all over the floor. Lilly was not like the girls he had dated in the past, she was real person with feelings. He knew one wrong move this week would be the end to their relationship. Their last few days consisted of taking walks on the beach at night romantic dinners and unforgettable moments. Their last day in the condo was cleaning up and packing to go back to Barden.

"Im gonna miss this place" Lilly said.

"Im going to miss not being around you"

Going back to Barden meant that they were secretly dating and sneaking around without the Bellas knowing.

…

**Rehearsals**

Lilly had gotten a last minute text from Chloe saying that they were back in the finals. Lilly ecstatic texted Donald the news.

**Lilly**

_To Bucket:_

_Guess What?_

**_Donald_**

_What babes?_

**_Lilly_**

_We are in the FINALS! :) _

**_Donald_**

_Congrats, now you guys are our competition again!_

**_Lilly_**

_Mmm, don't think so. Aubrey will probably have a boring set..and w/out Beca we are screwed. :/_

**_Donald _**

_Don't get sad.. you made it to FINALS! That's already a huge accomplishment! _

Chloe sent Lilly a text that rehearsal was in 10 minutes.

_"Really?" thought Lilly. _ Last minute.

**_Lilly_**

_Bucket I need to go.. rehearsal for 5 hours with the Bellas_

**_Donald_**

_Good luck babes :*_

_…_

"The aca-gods have looked down on us and given us a second chance" said Aubrey passing out the music.

"I texted Beca" said Chloe

"You did what?"

"She makes us better" said Chloe

_"Amen" thought Lilly_

"That's not an opinion for you to have Chloe"

"Why because its not yours? You're not always right you now"

"We will win without her"

_"Yeah right " thought Lilly._

…

Hours later, everyone was getting frustrated with Aubrey. Again total boring set and stupid choreography.

"What's happening to us? Chloe you sound like you smoke six packs a day. Stacie you are so behind on choreography, and Jessica and Ashley it's like you haven't been here all year long"

Ashley: Aubrey really?

Jessica: We've been here the whole entire time

Fat Amy: Aubrey please give us a break… its not the same with everyone here

Cynthia Rose: We need Beca

Chloe: If Aubrey loosened the rains a little bit

Aubrey: Ok shut it Chloe

Stacie: Whoa

Aubrey: Im sorry that was rude…Chloe can you get your head out of your ass its not a hat.

Fat Amy: Aca-awkward.

….

An hour later things were getting out of hand. Chloe and Aubrey were fighting and the Bellas all started to leave. Aubrey puked… enough said. From there another fight erupted. Chloe was trying to get the pitch pipe and Fat Amy was holding Aubrey in place, Lilly was doing puke angels.

"Guys! Guys what is going on?" Beca said coming in looking at the total chaos.

Everyone stopped.

_"Hallelujah" thought Lilly. _

"Nothing this is a Bellas rehearsal" said Aubrey

"I know.. I just wanted to apologize. I made a very dick move without telling you guys I was going to change the set, and I shouldn't have left… and Aubrey if you still want me I want back in…" said Beca

_"YES!" thought Lilly. _

Everyone starred at Aubrey… come on she knew better than to not say no… even she knew she wanted Beca back. Beca started to grab a chair and drag it out like Mary Elise did in the beginning… the rest of the Bellas were now loosing hope.

"Wait" said Aubrey

"Thank you that would have been embarrassing"

"Beca I'm sorry I was hard on you… Ok fine I have been hard with everyone here, but I am my father's daughter… and he said if at first you don't succeed… pack your bags"

"Jesus" said Fat Amy

"I get it my dad gets on me too, but not like that… I guess we don't know much about each other…about most of you really" said Beca

"I know something you guys don't know about me… I have a lot of sex" said Stacie

"Yes we know Stacie" said Fat Amy

"Only because I just told you"

"This is a good idea, that was a bad example but this is a good idea… we should all go around the room and say something about ourselves that no one really knows" said Beca

"Ok I got something... this is hard to admit to you guys.."

"I think we all know where this is going" whispered Amy. "Lesbihonest"

"Over the past two years… I've had a serious… gambling problem.

"What?" said Beca and Amy

"It happened after I broke up with my girlfriend"

"Whop there it is.." said Amy

The rest of the Bellas shared their secrets.. Chloe talked about how she removed her nodes and now Aubrey and Lilly were left. Lilly wanted to say it already… she was dating Donald for the last couple of months, should she risk it?

_"Well whatever happens... happens" Lilly thought. _

She raised her hand but Aubrey went.

"Ok I have been in love with Unicycle after we met at clown camp" said Aubrey

GASPS

"I never really acted on it because of the oath…bu—"

"You should be happy, screw the oath if you're in love with Uni then go with him" said Beca

"No I don't th—" said Aurbey

"Aubrey… let it go" said Chloe.

Chloe and Beca were right an oath should not keep you away from the person you love. This made things easier for Lilly now.

"Ok Lilly your turn"

Lilly wasn't afraid anymore… she spoke.

"I have been dating Donald for the last couple of months"

GASPS GASPS GASPS

"I KNEW IT!" said Fat Amy. "Stacie you owe me $20"

Stacie handed over $20 to Fat Amy.

"Also, ok bitch no need to shout" said Fat Amy.

Everyone laughed.

"Since when?" asked Chloe

"A little bit before Semi Finals"

"Lilly that is so cute" said Aubrey

WHOA?

"Yes people she kinda broke the oath but who cares… " said Aubrey

….

They went to the pool were there Aubrey chose to sing "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. To Lilly this was the beginning of something new for the Bellas. They all made a new sound and finally listened to each other. Aubrey seemed satisfied when they finished and from there Beca was on a mission. Creating mashups was one of her specialties and Aubrey and Chloe were working on the choreography. During these last few weeks it was hard for Lilly to see Donald because of hours of rehearsal.

…

**Finals**

Finals day was here… the Bellas arrived just in time before the Trebles took the stage. It was the first time in weeks that Lilly saw Donald. She ran to him and hugged him and kissed him.

"Aww" said all the Bellas

"Donald…gettin' in" said Unicycle

Aubrey looked over to Unicycle who winked at her and she blushed.

"Good luck bucket" Lilly said.

"Thanks Lils" Donald said kissing her one last time before he went to the stage with the Trebles.

The Trebles did well like they always do. All the Bellas could do is dance or sway to the beat and hope for the best now. Once they were finished, it was the Bellas turn.

….

Donald walked of the stage with the Trebles proudly and took a seat within the crowd. The Bellas walked out and prepared for their set. They were doing well until he heared her. Lilly.

"It aint all about the money"

His eyes grew wide. He couldn't explain what he felt, but from there he knew the Bellas were going to win. At this point he knew they deserved it. He only had eyes for one person and that was Lilly. He watched how gracefully she moved through the stage. Once the girls were done they moved out of their seats to congratulate the Bellas. He saw Jesse stay behind to kiss Beca, so he did the same, he kissed Lilly.

…

Back at Barden the Trebles threw a party for the Bellas where all the a cappella groups were invited. When the party was over Donald knew he had to cherish these last few weeks before graduation. Lilly was now almost back to whispering again. He had to reassure her that they will still be together after he graduated.

"Babes, can you please talk to me"

"Im here bucket" she reassured him.

"I know you ar—"

"Why can't you just do it..?"

"What are you talking about Lils?"

"Break it off"

"Lilly stop… is that what you want?"

"… No…"

"Then why are you asking me to do it… I don't want to either, babes Im getting a job near campus already ok it will be ok. I get to have my own apartment and everything"

"Well why didn't you tell me that before" she said hitting him playfully.

"Ouch… that's why I wanted to tell you, it's going to be ok!"

…

**Graduation**

The non-graduating Bellas and Trebles went to see the graduation. Lilly there met Donald's parents. He's mom was so beautiful. Your typical Indian mother with her husband, and so was Donald's sister Eva. After graduation, Lilly went straight towards Donald.

"Congratulation Business major"

"Thanks Lils" Donald said giving her kiss. "Mom, dad this is my girlfriend, Lilly"

"Nice to meet you" she said shaking their hands.

"And my sister, Eva" Donald said.

Eva instead of shaking Lilly's hand she hugged her.

"Nice to meet you" Eva said.

Donald went to dinner with his family and Lilly was invited. At dinner Donald knew his parents loved Lilly very much. She was fun and outgoing. She talked about her future plans at Barden and how she was going to major in science, in other words a Bachelor of Science to be a nurse.

"Bye" said both Lilly and Donald. His family was leaving back to Florida.

…

Donald went to his dorm to pack his stuff and leave towards his apartment. Lilly helped him move in with the rest of the Bellas and Trebles.

"Man nice place" said Jesse

"What's your job" said Chloe

"Well for now its going to be working for this corporation as an administrative assistant and maybe later on I'll have higher position"

"Good luck with your new job man" said Unicycle. They all left to leave Lilly and Donald alone.

"Well good luck bucket…"

"Babes you know you are gonna spend the night right"

"Really?"

"As many times as you like!"

…

**Sophomore Year**

Lilly is coming back for her sophomore year at Barden; she had spent her whole summer with Donald and now back to the Bellas.

"Good luck babes on your day at school" said Donald as he was rushing to get to work.

"Good luck at work bucket" Lilly said fixing Donald's tie and giving him a kiss.

…

Back at Barden Lilly met up with the Bellas and to this day everyone was still a family. As the months past Lilly was growing with worry, Donald was having too much work and she missed him when she couldn't visit him at his apartment.

The Bellas had won the Riff Off this year and Lilly instead of going to a party she went to visit Donald.

"Bucket?"

"In here babes" said Donald from his little office.

"Bucket!" she said giving him a hug and kiss.

"Hi babes…"

"What's wrong?"

"I have to talk to you about something"

"What is it bucket?"

"Lils… Im being transferred..."

"What?"

"Im being transferred to California for work…"

Lilly didn't speak… she knew sooner or later this would happen; she just didn't expect it to be this soon.

"Ok so what are you waiting for… go"

"Babes… I…"

"Donald you don't need to explain its not your fault, Im happy that your job is going so well bucket"

"Babes I really don't want to leave you"

"Its ok just go with it…"

"Come with me…"

"I cant… school bucket.."

….

That night Lilly spend her last night with Donald and in the morning she helped him pack his bags. The Bellas came for support and escorted him to the airport. They will still be together according to Donald. He was not letting go of Lilly so easily.

**Well what do you think? Will Donald and Lilly survive this? Please let me know what you think and please review! Also its cool Today is my birthday so in a way a present from me to you guys! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-Ali**


	3. Chapter 3: Downhill

**Hi Guys! I thought I post a quick chapter before this weekend since I'm going to Prom so enjoy! Also thank you so much for the people that review! I would like to see more! But I really appreciate it! :) **

**So this chapter is in a way sad, dramatic, drama, jealousy, but most importantly LOVE! haha **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Downhill

Once Donald moved to Los Angeles for work, Lilly went into a type of depression. She was whispering again; nobody could hear her. The only communication they had with Donald was talking on the phone, texting, and skyping. They had Skype dates almost every week. Lilly was trying to find the time to spend her vacations with Donald in LA. Christmas break was the only closets to it. Not only did Donald leave to LA, but Lilly's mom died of ovarian cancer. Lilly and her brother now lived with their only family in the country, their aunt. Her aunt still lived in New York. Lilly didn't really like her aunt; she was a single woman and sort of a gold digger. Even though Lilly was 19 she still had to live with her aunt and brother.

Throughout her sophomore year Lilly felt alone and depressed not even the Bellas could do something and they started to worry. Donald moving to LA and her mom dying from ovarian cancer was too much for one year.

…

Donald on the other hand was doing excellent in his new job. He became the assistant of his boss. He lived in one of the condos in the downtown area where the view was spectacular. He only wished to see it with Lilly by his side.

Donald came home from work that day to take a shower and finally relax. He was unable to talk to Lilly because she didn't answer him. That worried him; she would always answer his calls. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, anxious to answer to see if it was Lilly he was surprised of the name that showed up on his caller ID.

"Beca?"

"Donald? Hey!"

"What's up Mitchell?"

"Uh…nothing just calling to see how you were with your new job"

"Ok do you expect me to believe that one?" he said sarcastically.

"Well the thing is—"

"Uhg cut the shit Beca why are you calling me?" he said irritated.

"Ok ok, I didn't want to worry you, but its Lilly—"

"What! What's wrong with Lilly? Is she ok? Did she get hurt—"

"Chill out and let me finish… Lilly has been on depression ever since you left and I don't mean to make you feel like shit, but she's in really bad shape and with the whole thing about her mom—"

"Wait, what about her mom?

"She didn't tell you?"

"Can you just tell me what's going on with my girlfriend please"

"Ok so you left and she was going with it being strong about it then it just all went downhill when her mom died a month ago from cancer"

Donald was shocked, Lilly didn't tell him this at all. Why? He thought.

"Donald?"

"Yeah I'm still here… dammit why didn't she tell me?"

"I guess because she knew you couldn't do anything, you just got a job and well coming here wasn't going to be easy"

"So how is she now?"

"A total mess, she doesn't leave her room but to only go to class, that's it, once in a while she will be at rehearsal"

"Don't worry about it I have a plan"

"What are you talking about Donald?"

"I'm going to Barden, just don't tell Lilly"

"How?"

"Mitchell just back me up ok"

"Whatever it takes to get Lilly back the way she was"

"And thanks for telling me, I'll tell you when I'm going"

…

It has been a week since Donald told Beca he was going to Barden. Beca today was organizing a rehearsal so Lilly could finally come, but it just might be a challenge. Lilly texted her saying that she still doesn't feel good. So Beca put Fat Amy to the job. Fat Amy went to Lilly's dorm and knocked on the door. A very depressed Lilly opened the door. She was a mess, she had a t-shirt with shorts and her hair was all over the place. Fat Amy wonders how Donald never noticed when they had their Skype dates.

"Come on flat butt, we have rehearsal"

"No.." Lilly whispered.

Amy was the type of person that didn't take no for answer especially with Lilly now, so she grabbed her and carried her to rehearsal as Lilly squirmed, but to Fat Amy's aid was Cynthia Rose and Stacie.

"OK guys put her down" Beca said when they arrived at the auditorium.

…

Donald was at the auditorium waiting for Lilly to arrive. She heard someone yelling to put them down and instantly he knew it was Lilly.

"Lilly you have to rehearse with us" said Beca

Donald couldn't hear her response, which meant she went back to whispering.

"We sorta have a surprise for you" said Stacie

"I hate surprises" Lilly said, she spoke angrily.

"Well I thought you might be happy to see me" said Donald coming out of his hiding spot.

The instant he saw Lilly he was shocked… she looked very different and thinner.

"Bucket?" she whispered.

"I missed you Lils" he said.

Lilly didn't hold back she ran to him and Donald caught her and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"We'll leave you two to talk" said Beca leaving with the Bellas.

"Why babes, why didn't you tell me about your mom?"

"I'm sorry"

"No Lils, don't be, I'm sorry, I wished I would have known before"

She didn't speak, Donald knew the reason of her silence, and all she wanted was comfort. They went back to her dorm where they stayed there silent as Donald comforted Lilly. She didn't speak which was understandable.

Donald stayed in Barden for two weeks. He stayed at the Treble house. Beca and Jesse didn't want him to stay in a hotel to pay and come to campus every day to be with Lilly; to them Donald was family.

…

Lilly knew Donald had to leave again for work, again she knew she had to work her hardest to be the old person she was, the happy Lilly.

"Promise me you will be ok" said Donald before boarding his plane.

"Thank you bucket… for being here, all I needed was you, and I promise"

"Ok babes that's what I like to hear"

"Flight 203 to Los Angeles now boarding" said the attendant

"Ok…bye babes" he said kissing her one last time

"Bye bucket"

Lilly watched him until he was out of sight, Lilly knew she acted stupid. She knew better than to be depressed. Donald was her rock, someone she can lean on for help and support.

…

As the months passed Lilly was at the end of her sophomore year at Barden, the Bellas won the ICCA's once again. Over the course of those months Lilly and Donald broke up, there was too much fighting between them and too much that Lilly couldn't handle. It all started when she was of Facebook one night and saw that there was a girl that posed with Donald all the time in pictures and was very very pretty. She started to become jealous and from there their fights erupted. They had no contact, to her surprise Donald was being transferred again, but this time out of the country. He landed a three year contract with a business corporation in London.

Beca wanted to host a party for finishing their second year in college. Many familiar faces were at the party. Bumper was there which Lilly thought was surprising, the old Bellas and Trebles were there, even Aubrey and Chloe made it. Lilly was the first to hug them.

"Lilly!" said Chloe excitedly

"Lilly, you look so good" Aubrey said.

"Thanks!"

Lilly had changed a lot. She had curled her hair and wore what you would call that "little black dress" that showed her bare back with her heels. She was introduced to the 'old' Bellas that came before her. They were all beautiful or as Aubrey said before the "sophisticated sexy Bellas." As she moved around the room the other a cappella groups were there as well, she talked with some familiar faces until she saw him, Donald. Donald had just arrived, it seemed like it was years ago since she last saw him… they had broken up before Christmas and now it was summer. Donald didn't come alone; he came with a familiar face that Lilly recognized instantly, the girl from the photos. Jesse was the first to say hi and from there almost everyone else went up to Donald with the girl he had by his side. Lilly was already feeling uncomfortable and to make it worse she overheard a conversation from the people that came back from talking to Donald.

"Wow Donald's girlfriend is so pretty" said one of the girls from the BU Harmonics.

Lilly should have known that's the reason they broke up. Over time long distance relationships don't last, she should have known that. She wanted to make herself invisible from him as much as possible. About an hour later she knew she had it. She found Beca and told her she was leaving.

"Why Lilly, the party is just getting started"

"I just want to leave ok"

"Is it because of Donald's new girlfriend?"

She kept quiet now.

"I get Lilly, I would be like you too if Jesse brought a new girl in, you can go but take care of yourself"

Lilly nodded. She made her way to the door while many people said bye. Finally she was out and walked to her dorm so she could pack her things to go to New York with her aunt and brother.

"Hi Lilly"

Lilly turned to see Donald behind her.

"You followed me?"

"You didn't even say 'Hi'"

What? Lilly now had to say 'Hi" to him? Who does he think he is? Does he really expect her to say "Hi" after their break up and to know she has been replaced?

"Um no thanks Donald, I should probably go to my dorm now"

"Lilly wait"

"What?" she turned around.

"How are you?"

"Fine thank you"

"…I miss you Lilly…"

Was he for real? They fought for hours and ended their relationship because of the girl that was inside the Treble house to now this.

"Donald I really don't have time for your bullshit " Lilly said and turned on her heels back to her dorm.

He was shocked to hear her say that. Lilly never talked like that to him.

"Lilly!" he said and grabbed her arm to spin her to him. He placed her hands around her waist that touched her bare back.

"What do you want from me now? Now is the time you decide to talk? Why don't you go back to your girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about Lils... she's no my girlfriend"

"Well then—"

"Lilly stop let me finish, I know what you're thinking… that she is the reason why we broke up, but I consider her my friend only"

"Oh fancy that, bring your friend to a party while she's clinging on to you like there is no tomorrow, but of course you are smiling like a boy that just got his new video game for Christmas please Donald—"

Lilly was interrupted by Donald planting his lips on hers, she tried to push away by hitting him, but not once did Donald respond he kept kissing her. As much of a fight Lilly put on she finally gave in… those were the kisses that made her go off into space and to melt in his arms. Donald's hands went up and down Lilly's back; her skin was so soft that he couldn't stop. Lilly tangled her hands in Donald's hair as they kept kissing; he bit her lip letting his tongue in her mouth. Lilly was fighting the moan that wanted to come from her mouth, but she couldn't help it this is what Donald does to her. He smiled in the kiss as he heard the moan escape Lilly's mouth.

"Donald?"

They quickly parted to notice, his 'friend' walking up to them. Lilly saw jealousy in the girl's eyes.

"What's going on here?" she said

"Uhh… Valerie this is Lilly"

Her eyes quickly up to Lilly looking at her from head to toe.

"Your ex?" she said.

"Uh..yes..um—"

"Why?"

Was she serious? Why would she care?

"I will leave you two alone to talk" said Lilly. As Lilly walked back to her dorm she heard Donald and Valerie fighting. Lilly was tempted to look back, but she didn't want to.

_"Oh what the hell!" she thought. _Lilly looked back to see Donald yelling and leaving the girl behind with the words in her mouth, Valarie glanced quickly at Lilly and ran slowly back to Donald while he ignored her.

Lilly couldn't help but to smile, and touch her lips softly to remembering that kiss.

...

**Well there you have it! What do you guys think? Too much? or ok! Please review! It seriously motivates me to keep on writing! Do you guys think they will get back together eventually when Donald has to go to London? Well you guys are in for LOTS LOTS of surprises! So keep on reading and review! **

**-Ali **


	4. Chapter 4: 2 Years Later

**Hi Guys! Well I can say that my Prom was freaking awesome! And well here is another chapter!**

**Note: Before you read I want to give you a little insight on it so you wont get confused. So pretty much I made Lilly and her family be a Korean/American family. You will read mostly about Lilly and her family and how its leading to the story. Second, Donald is in London he is the boss but before the boss there is the president of the company who is president of many other organizations around Europe and the U.S ok.. well i really dont want to spoil anything so just READ and REVIEW! **

Chapter 4: 2 Years Later

**Lilly's Graduation**

"I present to you the Class of 2016"

The graduates threw their caps in the air. Lilly graduated from college she was now going to head back to New York to live with her aunt and brother who was now a freshman in college. The graduating Bellas came up to Lilly for a photo. Beca handed the pitch pipe to a new leader who has a sophomore named, Brandi. Jesse also gave the leadership to a sophomore for the Trebles. In the past two years everything changed. Jesse and Beca got engaged and were now planning their wedding. The Bellas were of course the bridesmaids.

Back at the Treble house Brandi and Jack the new leaders for the Bellas and Trebles threw a party for their graduating seniors members. The music was blasting and drinks were a must. Stacie and Lily were having a contest to see who could take the most shots. Their first one was fine, second ok, third Stacie was losing it, and by the fourth they both were wasted. Lilly and Stacie were both brought to their dorms by some of the Trebles who carried them to bed. In the morning they both knew they would regret it.

…..

**Moving Back**

Lilly waited patiently at the airport for her aunt and brother, in the mean time she grabbed some coffee to relax. She felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned, her brother was there and quickly hugged him.

"I've missed you" Lilly said

"I've missed you too Lilly" said Peter

Their aunt, Shiwen came right behind them and hugged Lilly. Her aunt wasn't one of the greatest persons in the world, but Lilly still loved her and thanked her for taking care of her and Peter.

"Oh Lilly congratulations on graduating, now you can look for a job to keep up with the bills" said Shiwen.

Of course she would bring it up. Lilly's aunt was getting too old to work and so Peter worked to pay off Lilly's school, but he got a full ride scholarship to Hofstra University.

"How could I forget…" said Lilly.

They drove back to their house, where Lilly had to pick two rooms that were left at her aunts. She chose the bigger one and started to put her things away.

"Don't worry about aunt Wen, you can find a job at any hospital here!" said peter to help Lilly put her things away

"Thanks but I already applied and nothing has come up and still I don't know how you handled her over the years"

"With great difficulty, but she's not all bad"

"Well lets hope I can get a job and not stay here all day stuck with aunt Wen"

"I don't know how you didn't get any of the jobs you applied for, you graduated in the top 10% of your nursing program"

"It's a very competitive field in New York City I guess"

"Keep your head up sis, something will come up!"

…

Nursing was very competitive in New York city it was now fall and nothing came up for Lilly, but in the mean time she worked at a restaurant as a waitress. Her brother had left for college almost a month ago and now she was stuck with her aunt Wen.

…

Donald was late for work for the first time in two years. It was raining as usual in London. He could help why he had a dream of Lilly. It has been two years since he last saw her at that party where they were interrupted by Valerie. He had to focus, he knew that working in the music industry and marketing was something serious. He knew he would never have a permanent home, being a business person requires you to move around the world and promote what your product is and how it can make the corporation win big.

He walked into his office and finally took a sit at his desk and waited for his assistant to bring him his work.

"Good morning Mr. Connor here are your files" said his assistant

"Thanks Lauren" he said not even looking up from his computer.

Lauren was Donald's assistant; she has been since Donald was hired. Everyone knew that she had a 'thing' for her boss, even Donald knew but he was all about his work, love life could wait later.

…

Lilly took a cab to her house and before she knew it the cops were right outside her front lawn. She got out quickly and paid the driver.

"Aunt Wen what's going on?

"Its your brother he is going to be taken to the station"

"What I thought he was in college?" Lilly said schocked

Lilly and her aunt went down to the police station; Peter was being accused of being involved in a robbery just outside the Hofstra campus.

"Please sir you have the wrong man" Peter said as Lilly and their aunt walked into the station.

Lilly knew her brother wasn't of that nature, she knew he was innocent, but who could have done this?

"Please sir, let my nephew go, he did not commit this crime" said Shiwen

"Ma'am, your nephew is only going to be taken for questioning in the meanwhile he will stay in the station" said the officer

"How long" said Lilly almost in tears.

"It depends if we find anything that we could charge him with, the minimum would at least be 48 hours"

"48 hours!" said Shiwen

"I would recommend your nephew getting a lawyer"

"We can't afford a lawyer now!" said Shiwen almost yelling.

"Aunt Wen—"

"Im a lawyer"

Lilly and her aunt turned to a handsome man standing behind them. He looked at Lilly and smiled.

"I am very sorry young man, but we can't—"

"Ma'am Im one of those lawyers that the state appoints for people who can't afford one"

"What is your name sir?" said Shiwen

"Alan Garcia"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Garcia, I am Shiwen and this is my niece Lilly"

Alan looked at Lilly with the softest of smiled yet she felt like it was one of those mysterious smiles that meant no good. Lilly shook his hand and as she took it away slowly he caressed her hand softly. Immediately, Lilly's aunt was flattered with Mr. Garcia, he talked with the officers in order to help Peter. It seemed like it was a lifetime until he finally came out with Peter not hand- cuffed anymore.

"Peter!" said Lilly hugging her brother.

"I'm free!"

"How?"

"Thanks to Mr. Garcia" Peter said.

"Please call me Alan"

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Alan" said Shiwen

"I hope all goes well for you Peter, if your aunt wouldn't mind I would like to take all of you for lunch" said Alan

Lilly thought this was too good to be true. A sudden stranger comes up to help and get her brother out of the station to now inviting them to lunch? He must want something.

"Why of course!" said Shiwen

"Aunt Wen we can't I mean—" Lilly said

"Lilly please let's not abuse hospitality" said Shiwen cutting Lilly of

"Aunt Wen, I think you can go Lilly was going to take me back to Hofstra" said Peter

"That's ok, if you would mind Miss. Onakurama" said Alan to Shiwen

"Of course, and please call me Shiwen"

…

Shiwen and the lawyer left towards a restaurant while Lilly was with Peter near the Hofstra campus.

"I don't like that man" said Lilly

"Why?"

"Peter don't be ridiculous, all of the sudden he volunteers to help you and then takes us to lunch?"

"Ok I get it but he's a lawyer… I mean what bad thing could he do?"

"You're not getting it, but anyway I hope you're ok and work hard in school, please stay away from trouble"

"Don't worry Lilly, you just try to find a job, I know you are miserable right now without one"

"It's ok" she said giving her brother a hug

…

After Lilly dropped Peter off at college she took a cab back to her house. She wondered about Alan, Peter was right about one thing, he was a lawyer and it was his job to help when they were in seek of one, but to go to lunch right away was unusual. Lilly pictured him on her mind, he was good looking, sophisticated, and aunt Wen sure did like him a lot.

The cab dropped her off in front of her house; she looked through her purse to find her keys. She opened the door in hopes of finding her aunt but Alan was there instead.

"Alan?"  
"Lilly, Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something"

Can this get anymore weird?

"Um sure, what is it?"

"Well I was talking with your aunt and she agreed to let you come with me on a trip to—"

"Wait wait… a trip? Me going with you? Excuse me but I am an adult and I—"

"Lilly let me finish, I know that by your look you don't seem to trust me, but I can guarantee you it's not what you're thinking. Your aunt told me you just graduated from Barden University and you graduated in the top 10% of your nursing program, and that you have been looking for a job in the last few months without luck"

"So…?"

"Well I lied to both you and your aunt, I am a lawyer but not one appointed by the state, your aunt understands that right now your economic state isn't very well since you just graduated, but I work for my boss in California near San Diego, I only came to New York because of business and there I saw you and your aunt, anyways my boss is in need of a nurse to take care of him and your aunt said you would be interested"

"Ok ok, let me get this straight you lied just to help us why?"

"Yes, because Lilly, just think where your brother would be now"

"Well yes, still I don't feel so good about this job all the way across the country"

"I can guarantee you will have a very nice salary"

….

Peter came to visit on the weekend to have dinner in family.

"Lilly did you accept the job?"

"Aunt Wen.."

"What job?" said Peter

"Alan offered your sister a job from his boss out in California so Lilly could be his nurse and she would get paid $60 an hour"

"Lilly! That's more than what an average nurse makes in a day especially one out of college"

"But California?"

"So? You need to start helping, your waitressing job isn't going to keep us alive" said her aunt

"Aunt Wen is right Lilly"

….

Lilly went to bed right after dinner and Peter came in.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Think about it… ok"

"I already made my decision… I'm taking it"

…

The next day, Lilly had packed her bags and was at the airport, she will meet Alan at the airport in Los Angeles and from there they will drive to a little town near the outskirts of San Diego.

Lilly arrived in Los Angeles and Alan was waiting for her with a smile. They drove his car all the way to San Diego where they stopped a brake and then back on the road.

"So I would like to know more about your boss"

"Well he is paralyzed from the waist down after an accident in his hacienda( farm) type. From there he became a very tough person but we, all of his employees know that with proper care he will be back to normal"

"What's his name?"

"Erick… Erick Garcia"

"Are you guys related?"

"No not at all my dad and his dad were very good friends and well we were childhood friends but not related what so ever"

"How old is he?"

"He's 25"

"He is paralyzed that young? Oh my god that's horrible"

"It's very unfortunate, he had this horse accident three years ago when he was engaged he was trying to help his fiancée get off a horse when all the sudden there were gunshots near and a bunch of the horses came running fast towards them and well he was taken to the hospital where they told us he was paralyzed and the worst was that his fiancée broke the engagement because of that"

"That's horrible what kind of woman is that?"

"He was heartbroken and ever since then he became tough an violent"

"Still no excuse… I hope I can be of use"

"Trust me Lilly you will… the staff is very friendly you will get to know all of them"

…

About an hour later they arrived at the Hacienda. It was more of a huge mansion with tons of acres around. Her boss owned all of that land? Alan opened the door for her and carried her bags inside. The farm employees were herding cattle and others working in the horse stable. Walking to the courtyard of the house she saw a handsome man in a wheelchair that was holding a little boy and yelling at him.

"You little pip squeak I told you to get me my lemonade" said the yelling man who was about to hit the little boy.

Lilly couldn't take this he was just a little boy.

"HEY! Stop that!" she said moving the little boy away from the man.

"Who the hell are you? Do you know how I am?"

"My name is Lilly Onakurama and I will not tolerate this violent behavior towards a child"

"Oh really? Well I'm Erick Garcia the owner of this whole place" he said with a more powerful voice. "Alan who is this?"

"Erick this is your new nurse Miss. Onakurama"

He starred at Lilly for the longest time with a smirk on his face.

…

Donald was having a meeting today to see where he would be transferred. This was like a never ending cycle. His three year contract will be over in just a few months.

"Mr. Connor you will be transferred to San Diego, California to market one of the most well-known haciendas in the area that belong to Erick Garcia" said the President of the company

"And after that where will be transferred to?"

"I would be considering this job to be permanent"

He will be living in San Diego for now on? Finally somewhere permanent.

...

**So do you guys think this is coincidence or fate? Will Lilly and Donald meet again after years? **

**Oh yeah! What do you guys think? Do you guys even like it or anything? Please review about it, I can change it or well not all of it. I know this another story type of Donald and Lilly but like I said in the beginning I wanted to focus it more on their adult life than college life. Hope you guys really like and please review on what are your thoughts about this story it seriously helps me and motivates me!**

**-Ali**


	5. Chapter 5: New Job

**Hi Guys! Happy Memorial day! Well thank you so much for such positive reviews! Keep them coming!**

**R&R please!**

**Note: Recap, in the last chapter it ended on Lilly meeting her new boss on not the best of the occasions! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: New Job

"Was his new nurse" said Lilly

"What do you mean "was"?" said Erick

"I couldn't work for someone who's not a man that hits an innocent child—"

"—Don't insult me—"

"—What are you going to do 'boss' hit me like you were about to do with the kid" said Lilly giving in a little bit of attitude.

"Shut up already" said Erick

"I'm just telling you the truth"

"Obviously" said Alan louder than both of them, "I think that way you've met wasn't the best beginning"

"No No! I am not working for this man" said Lilly as she left back towards Alan's car.

"Go back and get her" said Erick as he went back to the house

…

Alan went back for Lilly and tried to explain that Erick was just having a bad day. Eventually Lilly went back, she couldn't just leave her job on the first day especially when Alan paid for her whole trip. She was taken to her new room which was 3x's bigger than hers back in New York. She began to settle her things in the closet and drawers. Lilly's room was spectacular. One queen size bed with curtains falling from the top posts, almost like a bed made for a princess. There were at least two couches with a coffee table in between, an amazing view of the country side, a balcony, and a walk in closet. While she was hanging clothes in her closet she heard her balcony doors opened, the little boy who was about to get hit by Erick came in with flowers in his hands.

"Here" he said giving the flowers to Lilly, "Thanks for saving me from the boss"

"Thank you! What's your name?"

"My name is Jared, but the boss calls me Jare"

"Well thank you Jared! These are beautiful flowers"

"I hope you stay please, I only have a few people in this place that love me and well don't mind the boss that much, he was just having a bad day today"

"Still Jared, that's no excuse to hit you"

There was a knock at Lilly's door

"Gotta go, I can't be here, see you around Miss. Lilly" he said as he climb down the balcony.

He was defiantly the cutest little boy Lilly has ever seen, and especially one that hands her flowers.

"Come in" said Lilly

An old but very cute house maid came in with a smile.

"Hi, my names Karnia, the caretaker of the big house"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lilly Onakurama" Lilly said giving her hand, Karina shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Miss. Onakurama would you like anything to eat or drink"

"Please call me Lilly, Karina, and no thank you"

"Call me Nana if you please, but are you sure you're not hungry? We have dinner at 8"

"No thank you Nana I'm not hungry"

"Well you are welcome to come in the kitchen anytime you like to visit me or to keep Jared company"

"Thank you"

"Also, welcome to Del Real Farm" Karina said giving Lilly a hug, and left.

Alan was right so far, the staff was friendly, well except for the boss.

…

"Tell me more about this nurse" said Erick

"Well I met her at the police station in New York" said Alan

"Police station?"

"Her brother was being accused of a crime he didn't commit so I helped them… for free"

"For free huh? Why? You're going to tell me that you felt generous again"

"No it's not that, she was with her aunt and well Lilly was recently out of college and they didn't have any money to afford a lawyer so I helped"

"So she has and aunt and a brother? Interesting… Where are her parents? Anyways are you sure you didn't help because the nurse isn't bad looking"

"Well she is gorgeous isn't she, but Erick you know me, when there is help needed I'm always there, besides this isn't the first time I've done it"

"It's the first time you've done it for a nurse that turned out to be my employee, anyways I want to talk to her so get her"

"You seem interested in her"

"It's the first time one of my nurses talks back to me, especially one like her" said Erick

…

Only six more months and Donald will be in San Diego, California. He could take any of his employees with him, which explained why Lauren has been very attentive and too nice to him since he shared the news. Ever since he worked there he thought the she was a beautiful girl, but he separated his love life from work. He did so ever since the whole Valarie incident with Lilly. Donald loved Lilly, literally loved her so much. He really didn't feel anything special for his past girlfriends only for them to be goddesses in bed. Those were his college years, until he met Lilly Onakurama; the cute and adorable Korean chick. When Donald moved to LA and left Lilly he still managed to be with her and Skype her, until this one girl at work didn't seem to leave him alone, Valerie. She was what Donald would go to bed with, but those days were hard for him. With Lilly not being at his side he was nothing, so to get his mind of things he would go out with a few friends from work, including Valerie. She would put herself out there for him, take tons of pictures, text him constantly, but he never dated her. The farthest he had gone with Valarie was almost having sex with her, key word almost. The only reason why he almost did was because he was imagining Lilly, Lilly was somehow Valerie in his mind. After that day Donald claimed that nothing happened, but as usual girls would go around and say that it did, like Valerie had done.

Valarie had put all of their pictures on Facebook, where it said that Donald was still in a relationship with Lilly. He had asked her to take them off, but she never did. He received phone calls from Lilly, she was pretty mad, well mad is not even the word, she was furious. They fought for hours over the phone, Lilly accusing Donald of why he would even go out with her or take pictures with her. The conversation ended badly, Lilly hanged up and never answer Donald's calls or texts.

It was three days later that they ended their relationship through Skype, Lilly ended it because of what Donald had told her, that he almost did it with Valerie. He was honest but she had it, it would never work out, so it was over. Donald never bothered her again, not because he didn't care or love her, which he never got the chance to actually say it.

_"I love you Lilly" he thought. _

He never had spoken to her again until when he saw her at a party in the Treble house, the alumni's were invited and he brought Valerie because she had family near and she wanted to visit so she came, and pretended to be Donald's date, in which Donald never agreed, but when did she ever listen. That's where he saw Lilly, she looked mesmerizing. She changed since they broke up. She had a curvier body and was toned in all the right places. He followed her out until she spoke up to him, she had changed, she never spoke to him the way she did. To shut her up he kissed her when she put on a fight, but he knew that she wouldn't let that kiss pass by. If it weren't for Valarie interrupt their kiss, he could have taken Lilly to her dorm. Ever since then he never spoke or saw Lilly again.

"Mr. Connor? Hello?"

"Huh what are you doing here Lauren?" Donald said.

"Sir, you've been daydreaming for the last couple of minutes, I…I… just came to give you your files"

"Uh, thanks just set them on the desk," Donald sighed in frustration.

"Is there something that's bothering you?"

"No Lauren, I was just thinking of someone from the past that's all, you can leave"

"Excuse me" she said and left his office.

"Dammit Lilly, why are you in my mind?" he said to himself.

…

"You wanted to talk to me sir?" Lilly said entering Erick's office.

"Yes I did, I thought it was fine of you to stay after how me met"

"Well I'm very passionate about my job"

"It sure seems like it, but never again get on my way when I'm with Jare"

"Excuse me? You were about to hit—"

"—Yes, but that's how you make a man out of a boy, he can't have fear towards anything"

"I'm sorry sir, but that's not that way to treat a boy especially one like Jared, and that's not the way you make a man out of a boy either"

"You know what nurse" he said with a smirk, "I like you you're not like the others who quit after the first day"

"I could care less about your other nurses, now if that's all you wanted to say to me, I'll be on my way"

"Your excused" said Erick and with that Lilly left.

...

Later that day…

Karina was serving dinner to Erick and his sister Rosie. Rosie was young and one of the most beautiful bachelorettes in town, but Erick kept her by his side strictly. He didn't want anyone for his sister if the man wasn't of power. All these years Rosie has had to stay in the hacienda to help and carryout orders. Like Erick she owned Del Real hacienda, but only half. Being her age she wanted to leave and travel the world to know what was out there waiting for her. She had never left the state of California, not even San Diego.

"I'm glad that the nurse decided to stay, I heard she confronted you, that's a first" Rosie said.

"Yeah, by the way Nana where is she?"

"She said she wasn't hungry, but she caved and had dinner with me in the kitchen like all the other employees" Karina said.

"Well from now on I want her to sit here in the dining room with us"

"You're going to sit an employee in our table?" said Rosie

"I want this nurse to attend me better than the last ones"

"Look Erick, if you keep on bothering her she's going to leave, you don't know what it's like living in this hell with you, you don't even want to have dinner or breakfast on the terrace"

"Well I don't like the terrace"

"Of course you don't because you don't like anything!" Rosie yelled and threw her napkin on the table and left.

"ROSIE!" Erick yelled and followed her outside

…

Lilly was taking a walk outside with Jared until she heard her boss's yelling and a woman walking away from him.

"Look Lilly the boss is fighting with his sister again" said Jared.

"I'm talking to you Rosie" Erick yelled.

"I'll remind you that this place is also mine" Rosie yelled back at him.

"Dad left it to me so I can administer it, if you want to get your share get yourself a wealthy man that knows how to run this place better than I do" he yelled.

"How can I dammit, you never let me leave this house without one of our employees babysitting me just because you're the boss doesn't mean you can 'boss' me around, I'm your sister"

"I'm the boss even in this stupid wheelchair and will be forever" he said grabbing her sister and sitting her on his wheelchair violently.

Lilly had it.

"HEY! That's your sister, let her go" Lilly said grabbing Rosie's hand and pulling her off Erick's wheelchair.

"So this is your new nurse? Let's see how much she will hold" she said towards her brother.

"Well not enough, I've had it with you" Lilly said and left.

"See what you cause" Erick said

Rosie left and went after Lilly.

"Hey" Rosie said, "Thanks for defending me from my brother, but please don't leave, I beg you"

"I'm sorry boss, but—"

"No no, don't give me the boss crap, I may be your boss but call me Rosie, and not 'Miss. Rosie" either just Rosie"

"Well… Rosie I only did what was right, and I hope you are ok"

"I appreciate it, but please I know my brother is hard and tough but that's just the way he is please I beg of you to have patience, I know I try to have it"

"Look Miss—I mean Rosie I don't think I can handle him much longer, I have an attitude too but towards my own boss is something I have never done"

"Please give him time, if you really get to know my brother and treat him well you'll discover a whole new side of him"

Lilly and Rosie walked through the courtyard of the mansion talking and giggling. Rosie knew she had made a friend, but never thought it would be an employee.

…

Next morning.

"Alan we are having a new employee in six months isn't it?"

Alan and Erick were both working in Erick's office.

"Yep, do you want me to bring you his file?"

"Let me see it"

Alan handed over a file containing Donald's name

"Donald Connor manager of many businesses in London, he became very successful when he worked in Los Angeles so they transferred him to London to manage businesses and market them" Alan said.

"How many years of experience does he have?" Erick asked.

"Mmm not very many but he knows what he's doing, he's had at least 3 almost 4 years"

"That's not much" Erick said, "How do we know he can market my hacienda?"

"Well Erick take a look at his success, in Los Angeles he worked as an assistant within 2 months he was marketing for Sony products which made Sony go up in sales and in the stock market too, so they transferred him to London. There he markets and manages a music company and various electronics companies like Apple, so far all of those businesses have been up in sales since he came in"

"Well we'll see when he gets here" Erick said.

"This is interesting…" Alan said.

"What?"

"He only has a bachelor in business, and he is working on his masters in the University of Oxford"

"So?"

"He graduated from the same university Lilly did"

"The nurse? What university was that?"

"Barden University"

…

Over the next month Lilly has had the patience enough to handle Erick and his rude comments. She was taking him out on the walk around the hacienda but he refused, plus it was getting late.

"I don't understand why you are such an unmotivated person" Lilly said.

"Well when you've hand your young adult years taken away from you by a wheelchair you'll understand"

They passed by the terrace when it was sun setting.

"Sir why don't you have breakfast or dinner here"

"I don't like it"

"Of course you don't, you don't like anything, what can I do to change you" Lilly said.

"You think you can change me?" Erick said

"I'm motivated enough to do it" Lilly took him to his bedroom where she helped him get on his bed and do some physical therapy on his legs. "Good night sir" she said leaving his room.

…

Next morning…

Lilly went into the kitchen for breakfast but Nana told her it will be served in the terrace.

"Since when are we having breakfast here?" Rosie asked helping her brother get accommodated.

"Since I said so" Erick said.

"Ha! Sounds to me like Lilly's being an impact on your life" Rosie said smirking.

"Shut up you don't know what you're saying"

"Ok whatever you say, but don't deny it, you have been changing slowly thanks to that nurse, or is it something else" she said eyeing her brother closely, "You like her!"

"Shut up Rosie!" Erick raised his voice.

"Oh my goodness! You're falling for the nurse!"

"Shut up—"

"Good morning!" said Lilly smiling and coming into the terrace.

"Good morning Lilly" said Rosie getting up to give her a hug.

"Um good morning boss" Lilly said taking her seat at the right side of the table next to Erick.

Nana served them breakfast and Rosie couldn't help but to smile throughout the meal, her brother was falling for his own nurse.

...

**So Erick is falling for Lilly? What Oh no! I sense drama in the future! What will happen when Donald gets there? What do you guys think? Review because it just gets better and better so keep reading! R&R please it means a lot! **

**-Ali **


	6. Chapter 6: Falling For You

**Hey guys sorry its been a while since I updated, but I have a good excuse :) I just graduated this Sunday from HS! FINALLY! So family has been over this whole entire week and well I've been busy but Im back! **

**NOTE: So um please don't kill me once you read this chapter ;) You'll see! Enjoy though!**

Chapter 6: Falling For You

**Lilly**

It has been three months since Lilly arrived in San Diego to work with Erick Garcia as his personal nurse. At first Erick was a violent man when she came; he even dared to risk hurting his own employees, including Lilly. Lilly however understood the pain that he has felt for the last couple of years.; when his fiancée broke their engagement because he became sick and paralyzed, and also because she really didn't love him.

Now Erick has changed a lot since Lilly arrived, Lilly taught him that there is more to life than just being tied to a wheel chair. Erick knows he feels something towards Lilly but she's his nurse, he couldn't possibly be with his employee.

Erick and Lilly where now taking a walk around the farm in its beautiful scenery and landscape.

"Sir do you want anything to drink? We've been here for hours" Lilly said.

"What's the matter Lilly? Are you tired?" he chuckled.

"No sir—"

"How many times have I told you to call me by my name"

"Sir—Erick I mean your my boss—"

"I insist" he said grabbing Lilly's hand softly.

Lilly felt something at his touch; she couldn't explain it, but she liked it.

"Erick I…"

"You what…" he said.

"Nothing, let's go back to the big house" she said walking faster and Erick had to wheel his chair faster to catch up.

"Lilly wait up"

Erick tried to catch up, he finally grabbed ahold of Lilly's arm, but she kept on walking without noticing a hole on the ground and tripped.

"AH!"

"Lilly!" Erick grabbed her with his strength and pulled her up as she stumbled and landed right on Erick's lap on his wheelchair.

She looked right up to him and noticed his sweet face; he held her face with his hand and caressed it.

"Are you ok?"

"I—I'm—fine" she said getting off his wheelchair quickly. "We need to get back to the big house"

…

Later that day…

Rosie was out having fun for the first time, Erick finally let her go out, but still she had to come back home because of the curfew that Erick set for her. Meanwhile, Erick and Lilly were having dinner on the terrace.

"You're quiet today" Erick said taking a bite of his steak.

"I'm just not really hungry, can I be excused?"

"Uh—of course"

Lilly left quickly, she felt uncomfortable. Lilly knew that was she was feeling was wrong. She couldn't possibly start falling for her boss. He was so kind, sweet, and romantic. Every once in a while he would give her a rose or little thank you cards. Lilly slowly realized that maybe she did have a 'thing' for Erick, she only wondered whether she would get over it. Erick Garcia is a handsome man and full of power, why would he even think of having a romance with his nurse.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Lilly?"

"Come in"

"Im sorry, I know what you're feeling"

"No you don't sir—Erick I mean, its stupid"

"No Lilly it's not…" Erick said holding her hand.

"Erick, I'm your nurse, please" she said letting go.

"Does that matter? It doesn't mean I can't hide what I'm feeling for you"

Lilly looked up.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't need to pretend with me, Lilly; I know you feel the same" Erick holding her hand again.

"Erick I can't, this is wrong… Im your nurse"

"Why can't you just admit it" he said cupping her face, "You're so beautiful"

Lilly couldn't help the temptation but to enjoy his touch, eyes met and she only saw for the first time was love in his eyes. He came closer to Lilly, until their lips finally met.

**Donald **

Today has been such a long day at the office for Donald. Only three more months and he would be in San Diego, California. He needed to organize and get late work done before he left. It was almost midnight and Lauren was about to leave. He was going to take her with him to San Diego.

He yawned in exhaustion, he needed to get out of his office, and he needed rest. Donald gathered his things and shut down the building and headed out to his car. When he was putting his things in his car, he heard yelling coming from the alley of the company. Lauren came out with a man behind her yelling at her; Lauren defended herself and yelled back. Finally, the guy seemed to have it, he took Lauren by the arm and she asked to let her go. One thing Donald doesn't tolerate is violence or any kind of abuse towards a woman.

"Let me go Sterling!"

"Why can't we talk about this?"

"Sterling let me go—"

"No Lauren—"

"I believe the lady said to let her go" said Donald

"Who are you?" Sterling said

"That doesn't matter, let the lady go or I'll call the authorities for harassment"

Sterling let Lauren go and walked off mad.

"Thanks boss"

"No Lauren don't call me that when we are out of work"

"Well Donald thanks" she said leaving him until Donald grabbed her arm again.

"Lauren who was that? And why do you have a bruise on your arm?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend, and well he was very abusive"

"I see, well what does he want now—Uh sorry that shouldn't be my business"

"No si—Donald, its ok… um… thanks again" she said leaving

"Lauren, wait I'll have to heal that scratch you got there" Donald said pointing at her arm.

"Oh I didn't notice"

Donald drove Lauren to his apartment which Lauren thought was so luxurious. In the bathroom Donald grabbed his first aid kit. Lauren rolled up her sleeve so Donald could heel it.

"Ah"

"Sorry Lauren, it's going to sting a little bit"

She watched how Donald was so careful with her; she loved his gentle hands touching her. She was mesmerized by him, she couldn't help it. Lauren has been in love with Donald since he first came. In her mind, she knew he would never notice her. Other employees told her that he has had many beautiful girlfriends in the past, especially one he dated in college. She remembered when Donald came into the company, she wasn't the only girl that instantly fell for him, others even tried to get close enough to him, and all failed but one. Her name was Galina, she never dated Donald but came close, she was and still is Donald's secretary. When it was time for lunch all the girls would ask her anything about Donald.

Galina talked about his previous girlfriends that he had told her about, she mostly talked to them about his college life. How their boss was in an a cappella group named the Treblemakers and his college girlfriends that were too many to count. Only one of them stuck out the most, her name was Lilly. Galina said that their boss was madly in love with her and that she also was one of those "a cappella people" The girls wished that they were Lilly so they could date their boss, unfortunately, Lilly was his last girlfriend and he hasn't seen her since they last saw each other in a party.

"Lauren? Lauren.."

"Uh sorry Donald"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh nothing um…"

"Don't lie to me" he teased as he pulled her sleeve down carefully, "I'll get you something to drink"

"No si—Donald sorry, I think I should go its late"

"I'll drive you to your place don't worry about it"

"No Donald its very awkward being at your bosses apartment you know"

"Don't feel that way; you're in your house" Donald said trying to get her to feel welcome, "Here"

"Thanks"

"Are you excited to go to San Diego" he said pouring himself a drink.

"Yes! I've never been to America!"

"You'll love it and Galina too"

Galina, Lauren, and a few more employees would be leaving with Donald to San Diego. Donald tried to make Lauren feel at home as much as possible, he talked with her about his life and vice- versa. Lauren was really interested in his college life. She was amazed when she asked him to beat box for her and he did. Then they started to talk about Lilly.

"It sounds like you loved her a lot"

"I did, unfortunately not enough to keep her with me"

"Donald I don't think it's your fault, obviously communication plays a lot here"

"You're right, but you don't know how hard it is when you're madly in love"

"Actually I do… my ex the one out there… he wasn't always abusive. Before he was romantic and sweet, but after his dad died, he became abusive and well I couldn't live like that so I had to end things, I was depressed for a couple of months…"

"Im sorry to hear that" Donald said grabbing her hand.

"Its ok, I learned to move on…uh… well I think I should go we have to work tomorrow"

"Right"

Donald took Lauren home and dropped her off at her door step and he left and came back to his apartment.

…

Next Day

Donald woke up thinking about the conversation he had with Lauren, he never really got to know her until yesterday, she was a really sweet girl.

At the office he was greeted by Galina his secretary with news about the San Diego project.

"Thanks Galina, tell Lauren to meet me in my office and bring my files"

"Yes sir"

…

"Hey, Mr. Connor wants you in his office and to bring his files for today" sad Galina

"Ok thanks" Lauren said grabbing Donald's files and heading towards his office.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in"

"Good morning sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, what do you think of me inviting you out to lunch today?" Donald said with a smile.

"Uh.. um… that would be perfect sir"

"See you out in the front by noon"

"Right, excuse me" Lauren said

"Lauren aren't you forgetting something"

"Oh right sorry sir, here are your files"

She handed it to him quickly and left his office blushing. Donald only chuckled.

_"Adorable!"_ _he thought. _

…

Noon came and Donald was waiting for Lauren, Lauren came five minutes later.

Lauren was nervous; she has never been asked to lunch by her own boss and couldn't help to wonder why. She knew that once her foot hit the stairs to go to the lobby she started to blush when she saw him waiting for her with a smile.

_"Gosh, he's so handsome" she thought. _

"Ready?" he said

"Yes"

Donald escorted her out to his car and opened the door for her; he drove to a café where they sat to have lunch.

"Mr. Connor I don't understand the meaning of this"

"What do you mean?"

"You've never asked any of your employees out to lunch"

"I know that's the reason it makes you special"

Lauren blushed and Donald smiled.

"Thank you sir"

"Donald you mean"

"Oh right sorry" she said blushing again.

Donald chuckled, Lauren was so adorable, he knew that she had something for him, but now he knew he was developing something for her too. They ate and talked about each other's day so far and their trip to San Diego. Unfortunately, Lauren didn't know if she wanted to stay permanently, but she would give it a try.

…

Over the couple of months Lauren and Donald were developing a real close friendship, people in the office thought it was cute almost like dating. Other employees like Galina and others were a bit jealous. Since when did their boss start to like Lauren so much? Galina however was starting to get used to it after a while, she thought that her boss and Lauren looked very cute together. She knew Lauren had always liked their boss, and that she has had a very rough past down the love lane and maybe this was her chance, but who knew it would be with their boss.

"Hey" Galina said coming to Lauren's desk, "It's getting pretty late you should go home"

"Donald is picking me up to go to dinner"

"Whoa! You and the boss ehh! Are you seriously going to go like that?"

"No silly, I need to shower but I'll just go to the locker room and do it there and get ready"

"Do you need any help?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not!"

…

Once Lauren was all done up Donald came to pick her up and found Galina at Lauren's desk.

"Where's Lauren"

"Um turn around boss!" Galina said.

Donald turned to see Lauren who has a wearing a strapless black lace dress with red heels and har hair down in soft waves. His mouth almost dropped.

"You look beautiful" he said taking her hand.

"Thank you" she said blushing.

"Have fun, I'll shut down the building" said Galina waving.

…

Donald took Lauren out to dinner to a fancy restaurant. He was such a gentleman and she loved it. Over the past month she has been falling for him more and more. Once they got their food, they ate and joked. Lauren was now more comfortable since she got to know Donald better.

"Ok ok stop you're going to make me spit out my drink" Lauren said between laughs.

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen!" Donald joked making Lauren laugh more.

Once they were both calm Donald took Lauren's hands and smiled.

"Lauren, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm… falling for you…hard"

"I… I know because I am too"

"I've wanted to ask you if you wanted… to… uhh"

Donald was usually better than this when asking out a girl.

"What…"

"Lauren do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Donald…I thought you'd never asked"

Donald got up and hugged Lauren and closed his eyes.

_"Finally" he thought_

They came apart for a second only for Donald to crash his lips against Lauren's.

...

**So what do you guys think? Do I even need to ask lol I know I know you're probably thinking.. "NOOO" but YES lol Trust me it gets better and I mean it! Keep reading because drama is heading your way! I say that like its a good thing but you guys will see! So please READ and REVIEW! I want to know your thoughts or predicaments on whats going to happen next! **

**R&R :) **

**-Ali **


	7. Chapter 7: New Home and Planning

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in almost 2 weeks, but I have had a real though week since my grandma just died and the funeral was yesterday, but as always I wouldn't leave you guys hanging so here is another chapter!**

**xoxo**

**Note: If you didn't kill me in the last chapter, you may be killing me in this one ;) but as always ENJOY!**

**R&R please :) **

**...**

Chapter 7: New Home and Planning

**Donald POV**

Dating Lauren was like a dream, she was one of the best things that have happened to me since Lilly. They were both different, Lilly was quiet, adorable, smart, cute, amazing beat boxer, amazing kisser. Lauren was beautiful, smart, caring, amazing body—Woah Donald slow down. Why do I still think about Lilly and why the hell am I comparing them in my head? I need to stop. Lauren is my new beginning and this trip to San Diego will be perfect. Today was the day, San Diego here we come.

**…End ….**

Donald, Lauren, Galina, and a few other employees where boarding the plane towards Chicago and then Chicago to San Diego.

The flight attendant was now speaking and Donald looked over at Lauren right next to him.

"Are you alright?" Donald said holding her hand.

"Nervous, I've never been on a plane before"

"You'll be alright love" he said and kissed her.

It was almost a 3 hour flight. Lauren thankfully went to sleep on Donald's shoulder as he checked his Facebook, being in the business class has its perks. He hadn't gotten on it in a year. As he checked his news feed, he saw old friends and photos. Jesse and Beca were still enaged, Aubrey ended up with Unicycle after all, and NO—Wait.

_'Lilly Onakurama has changed her relationship status from single to ENGAGED?'_

WHAT?

Donald jerked up and almost hit Lauren, but thankfully she didn't wake up.

Lilly's engaged? To who? And why?

He now regretted getting on his FB just for curiosity. He knew he should've deleted Lilly since 3 years ago, but he never did and neither did she. He looked at the post again, it was only a day ago she changed it, maybe if he messaged her…? NOPE. Donald tried to let go. Lilly was his past, and Lauren is his present and happiness at the moment.

…

**Lilly POV**

I was surprised when Erick proposed to me; it has been six months since we known each other but those six months have been a blessing to be by his side. Who knew love could change a person so much. He was violent, rude, mean, but above all I discovered he had a heart. A heart that was torn by the person who didn't deserve him, but now loved by the person he has now, me.

**...End…**

Lilly and Erick were spending time together on the terrace trying to plan their wedding. Lilly wanted something simple and Erick wanted it to be big.

"Erick, the new employees are here," Alan said.

"I'll leave you guys to work ok," Lilly said getting up.

"Ok, but meet me in my office in about an hour ok to keep planning" Erick said.

"Of course" said Lilly giving him a kiss.

…

Donald arrived in Del Real farm with his employees by his side, they were greeted by Nana and she escorted them to the terrace where Alan and Erick were waiting.

"Hello Mr. Garcia, Im Donald Connor and these are my employees: Galina my secretary, Lauren my assistant, and my staff"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Connor," said Erick shaking all of the employees hands, "I have heard many things about you and your staff, I hope you like your stay in San Diego"

"Thank you Mr. Garcia"

"Oh and this is my lawyer, Alan, if you have any troubles please don't hesitate in calling him with anything you need"

Alan shook all the employees' hands.

Donald was escorted to another house next to the big house where he would be staying with his employees. The house would be his office and home.

…

"This place is so beautiful" said Galina looking outside the window.

"It sure is" Lauren said.

"Come on ladies we have to pick rooms" Donald said.

The house was more of a hotel type; it was a three story building 'house.' The first floor was mainly the office part where Donald and his employees would be working. The second floor had 5 bedrooms, a terrace, 3 bathrooms, meeting rooms, and long hallways. Donald wanted Lauren to stay with him, but she refused. For now she would have her own bedroom, and maybe later on she would go into Donald's. Galina picked her room and started unpacking. The other staff picked the rooms that were left in both the second and third floors.

…

"Don't you think it's a bit much?" Lilly said looking at the decorations for the wedding, "We just got engaged two days ago!"

"Lilly you deserve this and more" he said kissing her hand.

"Erick, I'm not that good at planning a wedding, I mean the decorations, the invitations, the guest list, the bachelorette party…"

"You think my future bride is going to plan? Hell no, that's why we have people love, you and I just get to pick what we want and let the others take care of it"

"If you say so" Lilly said and Erick gave her a small kiss.

For the next hours Lilly and Erick kept planning while laughing and enjoying each other's company. They had organized the location which was going to be in the court yard of the farm, and outdoor wedding with lots of flowers. Lilly imagined something like Bella's and Edward's wedding from Breaking Dawn. They wanted a photography engagement shoot for their invitations; the food would be made by Nana herself and the other kitchen employees. Erick wanted Lilly to go for a dress fitting in a couple of weeks, and other wedding details.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today what do you think?" Erick said.

"I believe your right!" she said giving him a kiss.

…

"I'm so happy for Erick and Lilly!" said Alan in the kitchen with Nana and Rosie, "But don't you think it's a bit rushed?"

"Well Alan, they love each other, can't you see it?" Nana said.

"Erick has changed so much since Lilly got here, and honestly I can't wait for this wedding, Lilly's going to be my sister-in-law!" said Rosie

"Yes, Erick has changed a lot since Lilly got here, I should get credit for that!" said Alan laughing.

"Aside from the wedding, where are the new employees?" Rosie asked

"They are in the next big house getting settled in" Alan said.

"Great I can meet them now!" Rosie said leaving towards the house.

…

"Well we are now settled in! Finally we can rest and maybe take a walk around this beautiful place!" said Galina

"It seems like everyone at the big house is busy" said Lauren looking out the window.

"Why?" said Galina

"Well there have been a lot of people coming in and out with boxes and white flowers and decorations for who knows what"

"Interesting"

"What's interesting?" said Donald coming down the stairs.

"That lots of people are busy in the big house" said Galina

"So? This is a farm, people should be busy"

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it" said Lauren opening the door, "Um, Hello, come on in"

"Hello" said Donald and Galina

The person stared at Donald and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Rosie, I'm Erick' sister"

"Oh nice to meet you" said Lauren shaking her hand.

"Hi Miss Garcia I'm Galina"

"And I'm Donald" said Donald shaking Rosie's hand.

"So you're Mr. Connor, well my brother talks a lot about your businesses'"

"I hope that's a good thing" said Donald smiling.

"It is… um I just wanted to make sure you guys are settled in, but it looks like your fine"

"Yes thank you so much for having us!" said Galina

"No you guys deserve to be here and well welcome to Del Real farm! You guys are welcome to be around the place as long as you're finished with work, and you are welcomed anytime at the big house as long as you knock on doors! Also dinner will be served tonight on the terrace at 6 you are welcomed to come" said Rosie

"Oh if you don't mind Miss, we ordered a pizza" said Donald

"Please call me Rosie"

"I don't want to be rude to my boss sorry"

"No no, I understand that being Erick' sister I have to be called that, but Im better off with Rosie"

"Well thank you Rosie" said Donald

"Well I'm off since you guys are not coming to dinner which is fine of course, this is your home! I have to go before Erick has an attack, bye it was nice meeting all of you!" said Rosie shaking their hands and leaving.

"She's a sweetheart" said Galina, "Well I'll wait for the pizza in my room"

Lauren waited till Galina was out of sight.

"Ok she's my boss and I barely like her" said Lauren.

"Why?"

"Did you see the way she was looking at you? I mean she was probably flirting with you in her head"

"Lauren babe you need to relax, your my girl" said Donald wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Still…"

"Jealous?" Donald said chuckling.

"NO!"

"I think that's a yes" he said laughing and started to kiss her.

…

Dinner was being served at the terrace when Rosie got there.

"You're late" said Erick

"Sorry, I was welcoming the new employees" said Rosie

"New employees?" said Lilly.

"Yep, me and Erick have a new team of marketers, they will be living in the guest house" said Alan

"That's great!"

"Aside from the new employees, Lilly me and you are going on a trip for a few months!" said Rosie clapping her hands excitedly.

"What?"

"Rosie really?" said Erick

"What? The future bride can't see the wedding plans arriving already! Plus I wanted to go to Paris to get her dress" said Rosie

"Whoa whoa… Paris? That's too much, I was planning on going to a bridal shop in Los Angeles" said Lilly

"No Lilly! Los Angeles? Please! I want to take you to Paris so you can get fitted and have a famous designer do it!"

Lilly was still taking all of that in.

"Lilly get used to it" said Alan chuckling.

"Erick…" Lilly said.

"Love you'll love it, I want you to have the best of the best" said Erick caressing her cheek.

"Yeah Lilly come one!" said Rosie

"Well ok, I'll go to Paris with you!" said Lilly.

"YES! I'm so excited!" said Rosie.

"You're not even the bride" said Lilly.

"But still!"

"When do we leave?" said Lilly

"Tomorrow" said Erick.

"What? No I—I don't even have nothing packed" said Lilly

"Nana did it for you" said Rosie

"So you two planned this without me?" said Lilly.

"Nope Alan had a say in it and bought the tickets" said Rosie

"Alan…I.."

"Lilly you're fine, its ok, like Erick said you deserve it, you're going to be the future Mrs. Garcia, and well the Garcia's have the best of the best" said Alan

Lilly was so surprised, she had never had the best of the best and well she couldn't even say no, because knowing Erick did this for her, she didn't even had the words to thank them. Lilly came from a family that didn't have a lot of fancy things, but with Erick she will be having everything.

"Uh, why is there a delivery guy here" said Alan looking from the terrace to the grounds of the guest house.

"Oh the new employees ordered pizza" said Rosie

"They didn't want to have dinner with us?" said Erick.

"No, when I invited them they said they had already ordered pizza, but tomorrow they will probably have dinner with you and Alan" said Rosie.

"We're not going to be here for dinner at that time?" said Lilly

"Nope we leave in the morning" said Rosie

"Well I guess I won't be meeting them till I get back, which is when?" said Lilly.

"About two months" said Alan.

"That much!"

"Yes love, the designer will probably take longer I mean, the fitting and then making the dress itself will be months" said Erick

"But can't I just go for the fitting then come back?" said Lilly

"Nope Lilly, you can't know what's going around the big house till a few days till the wedding" said Alan.

"But Erick we still have planning to do" said Lilly

"Which we'll be done by tomorrow morning before you leave with Rosie" said Erick.

"The wedding is in about 6 more months, we'll probably be in Paris for maybe 4 to 5 months, and the last month or weeks which ever we'll be in New York with your family and you'll bring them with you in time for the wedding" said Rosie

"Four to five months in Paris? What would we do in all that time?" said Lilly

"Well the fitting and designing, wedding details are coming from Paris too which we'll be shopping for, trust me you'll do a bit of planning over there with me" said Rosie

"I don't even speak French" said Lilly

"But I do!" said Rosie, "You'll learn and oh tomorrow we leave at 11!"

"Come on love, you should get some rest for tomorrow" said Erick guiding Lilly to her room.

Alan and Rosie both said their bye's and went to their rooms.

…

The next morning

Lilly got up took a shower and went to Erick's office for more wedding planning.

"Good morning" said Lilly giving Erick a kiss.

"Good morning love" said Erick, "OK so here is what we have left, the cake, um the invite designs, and um we have our shoot today for our pictures before you leave"

"Ok, let's start with the cake, so if more than 300 people are going to be here then the cake needs to hold that much" said Lilly

"I like this one, what do you think?" said Erick pointing at a very tall fancy cake with a fountain.

"Perfect, I always wanted one of those"

"Great so cake, done. OK invitation designs, well let's see here"

Lilly and Erick looked over a dozen of different wedding invitation styles and decided on one. It was the regular invitation with the information and their pictures would be on the side, next was the banquet info and dace time, next was more pictures of them, and finally those would go into a glass box tied with a turquoise ribbon with two rings united.

"Now time for our shoot, you can meet me in the front yard with the photographer when you're ready" said Erick.

Lilly went to her room to change into a casual but cute dress that was a high low, next she curled the ends of her hair, and did her make up and went outside to meet the photographer. The photography was like any other engagement shoot, with kisses and hugs. Some shots included Erick giving Lilly a ride on his wheel chair and posing with him on the wheel chair doing either a kiss or a hug. Others were Lilly holding Erick's hand while walking with him on his wheel chair from the front and back. Other shots were them lying together under trees or the nearby ponds of the farm. The photographer congratulated them and said the photos will be ready in two weeks, and Erick will send them to Lilly while she was in Paris.

"Such a cute couple" said the photographer leaving.

Lilly and Erick went back to the big house; it was almost time for Lilly to leave with Rosie towards Paris. Erick sent employees to get Lilly's bags and Rosie's and load them in the car. Lilly and Erick were finally outside while the employees loaded the suitcases. Nana, Alan, and the other employees of the big house said their good byes to both Lilly and Rosie and left to give Lilly and Erick space.

"I'm going to miss you" said Lilly almost in tears hugging Erick.

"Please don't cry" said Erick wiping the tears off Lilly's face, "I hope that you know that I love you, and thanks to you, you've made me the man that I am today, what would I do without you"

"Mr. Garcia you've proved me wrong all these months by your side" said Lilly.

"Well future 'Mrs. Garcia' you're the one that said that you had the motivation to change me and that's exactly what you've done"

"I love you" said Lilly giving him another hug.

"I love you too, once you land call me and we'll video chat once you're in Paris, I don't care about the different time zones" said Erick

"That's perfect, well I love you, take care of yourself please"

"Of course" said Erick, and Lilly bent down to give him one of the sweetest kiss he had ever been given, she mounted the car and left.

…

Donald was up and early working and getting things done, Lauren brought him his files and started to look them over. He had a few questions to ask Erick so he left towards the big house where he saw a slender curvy woman with Erick. He couldn't see her because she was facing Erick; all Donald could see was her back. She had long beautiful silky black hair that was curled at the ends, with a pink flowy high low dress. She bent down to give Erick a kiss that seemed to last forever and she mounted the car and left, leaving Erick all by himself. Donald didn't know that his boss had a girlfriend, but that long black silky hair did remind him of someone, he knew who, but didn't want to think of it.

"Mr. Garcia, hi, um I had a question about the files" said Donald

"Oh, yes, Alan said he would go over them with you" said Erick.

"Perfect… um are you ok sir, you seem a bit down"

"Well in a way yes"

"Was it because your girlfriend left?"

"Oh no she's my fiancée, she's leaving to Paris today with my sister to get fitted for her dress and won't be back in 4 to 5 months" said Erick

"Congratulations sir, I didn't know you were engaged" said Donald smiling

"Yeah well it happened just a few days ago and well the wedding is in six months"

"Sounds great! I'm hoping to get engaged soon too"

"Really Mr. Connor! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Lauren, my assistant, we are dating at the moment but hopefully if things turn out well, I might ask her to marry me"

"She must be something special then, my fiancée is the same, she's very special to me"

"They are all special, well I guess I'll meet with Alan in his office, excuse me sir, and once again congrats" said Donald

"Thank you"

**...**

**Yep there you have it! Again I need feedback! What do you guys think? Did you even imagine that this would happen? Well get ready cus thats not the end of it more surprises are to come! So I want to know you predicaments, its fun reading what you guys think is going to happen next! :) Will Donald and Lilly ever meet since they live in the same grounds? Will Lilly really marry Erick? or Will Donald ask Lauren to marry him soon? What do you guys think? Let me know!**

**READ & REVIEW please! :)**

**-Ali :) **


	8. Say Yes to the Dress? Strange Feelings

**Hey Guys! Sorry for late updating but college stuff has kept me busy! Hope you guys are having an awesome summer :) **

**WARNING: I just want to put it out there but maybe in the couple of chapters that are coming up in this story will be dramatic and you might hate me, but I guarantee at the end you'll love it! Hopefully! I would say this story is reaching its climax and then leading towards the end. But anyways I really want to thank the people who review this story, it keeps me motivated and Im glad you like it! So I can shut up now, Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy :) **

**...**

Chapter 8: Say Yes to the Dress? Strange feelings…

After almost a twelve hour flight Rosie and Lilly arrived in Paris, from the airport they were taken to a luxury apartment in the heart of the city that Erick and Alan both paid for. Once in the apartment both Lilly and Rosie went straight to a room of their choice and slept.

Back in San Diego, Erick was worried since Lilly didn't call him at all; he panicked even more when neither Rosie nor Lilly answered their phones.

"Dammit" said Erick to himself

"Oh my boy, don't you worry, they are probably resting from their flight" said Nana rubbing Erick's shoulders.

"Yeah probably Nana"

"Do you need anything?"

"No Nana thanks, I'll just got to my room"

"You didn't think you would miss her so soon?"

"Nope not exactly, I was hoping work would keep me busy, but since Mr. Connor is very responsible with his job, I barely do anything now"

"He's a very responsible man isn't he, well come on I'll take you to your room" said Nana guiding Erick's wheel chair to his room.

…

Lilly woke up four hours later, she went to check Rosie and she was still sleeping, she took a look at her phone and saw the missing calls from Erick.

_"Oops" Lilly thought. _

She returned the call and waited for Erick to answer.

"Hello! Lilly?" Erick said.

"Erick?"

"Love! I miss you" Erick said making Lilly's heart melt.

"I miss you too, I'm sorry I didn't answer, me and Rosie fell asleep"

"No it's understandable; it must have been a long flight"

"Uhg it was, but so far Paris is beautiful, but lots of rain though…"

"It is, I hope you settled in, do you like it"

"I can't believe you and Alan paid this place together, it's beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it, well my love we'll talk more tomorrow its getting pretty late here, I'm assuming its morning in Paris?"

"Yep, it is, well good night, I love you"

"I love you too Lilly"

Lilly wet back to sleep; it was only 4 hours ago that she landed in Paris.

…

**Paris Time**

Rosie woke up and yawed at the sight of sun light hitting her face; she looked at her phone and saw various text messages and missed calls from Erick. She went through her texts and saw that Lilly had already called Erick and Erick telling her to get more rest and to be careful. It was 3 in the afternoon, in San Diego it was only 6 in the morning.

She went into Lilly's room and jumped on the bed.

"LILLY! Wake up!"

"Uhg" Lilly groaned.

"Come on Lilly get dressed it's time to go meet the designer!"

"Uhg, so soon?"

"Yes! And we have wedding details to see and shop for! Come on get up!"

"Uhh I'm up… I'm up"

Both of the ladies had their own bathrooms in their rooms and each were getting dressed. Once they were done Rosie had their driver escort them to the designers.

"So what's the designer's name" Lilly asked.

"Her name is Veronique Chevalier, she's awesome!" said Rosie

"You've met her before?"

"Yeah, when I was younger like 3 or 4 years ago, when Erick was engaged"

"What? You mean the fiancée that dumped him was going to come with her too"

"Yeah, but you know what happened and well, honestly I feel that your dress needs to be way better than what hers was"

"Rosie… really? You know I don't love fancy things"

"Lilly, I don't know how to explain this to you, but damn where do I start from…you deserve it. I can't wait for you to marry my brother and we'll be sister's-in-law, but most importantly, you've changed Erick so much, I don't even know how, but you did. My brother is back to his old self before Grace came into his life. You really do make him happy and he does truly love you"

"You don't need to thank me Rosie, I love your brother"

"I know you do"

…

**San Diego Time**

It was 8 o' clock and Erick was sitting at the terrace waiting for Nana to bring out breakfast. He waited for Alan and Donald with the rest of his employees to come and meet him.

"Good morning Erick" said Alan and taking his place at the table.

"Good morning"

"How are Lilly and Rosie doing in Paris?"

"Perfect, Lilly called me at midnight saying they were fine, they are probably heading to the designer's right now"

"Sounds great!"

"Good morning Mr's. Garcia's" said Donald arriving with his employees'

"Have a seat Donald" said Alan.

"And staff" said Erick with a smile.

Nana came over with the servants and started serving the food while the rest talked amongst themselves.

"Mr. Garcia where is your sister?" asked Galina.

"She's in Paris with my fiancée" said Erick

"Oh congratulations, I didn't know you were engaged"

"Yes, they are there getting fitted for their dresses"

"And the future bride can't see any wedding details that are already arriving" said Alan.

"How exciting!" said Lauren, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Lilly" said Erick.

Donald's head jerked up from his plate and starred at Erick.

_"Lilly?" Donald thought, "It can't be the same person" _

Donald gave it thought for a moment, when he last looked, Lilly was engaged but it didn't say to who and now Erick's fiancée is named Lilly? Plus the girl he saw giving Erick a kiss looked like Lilly, well last time Donald checked Lilly wasn't much of a curvy woman. Lilly was a skinny, but the woman he saw was skinny, but did have curves.

"Darling…are you alright" said Lauren.

"Huh?" Donald said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking about work" said Donald

"Oh Mr. Connor, don't worry about work, you and your staff are doing a great job, better than the last group we had" said Alan.

"Thank you Alan that truly means a lot" said Donald with a smile.

…

**Paris Time**

Rosie and Lilly arrived at a venue where Veronique Chevalier had her studio. Lilly was nervous, but Rosie assured her that she spoke English.

"Oh! Bonjour Mademoiselles!" said Veronique

"Bonjour!" said Rosie, "Veronique, this is Lilly, my future sister-in-law"

"Hi" said Lilly with a smile.

"Oh la la! Elle est belle!" said Veronique twirling Lilly.

"What?" said Lilly.

"She said your beautiful" said Rosie

"Well Lilly, I'm Veronique Chevalier, nice to meet the future Mrs. Garcia" said Veronique in her kind of heavy French accent.

"Hi, Miss Chevalier" said Lilly

"No no, please call me Veronique! Now let's go ahead and look at some look books of my different styles and you can pick which one suits you the best or here are some designs I drew that you might want to look at" said Veronique

Lilly sat down with Rosie to look over at the look books and couldn't believe her eyes. Veronique was a talented designer.

"How can I decide? They are all so beautiful!" said Lilly flipping the pages.

"You're going to have more than one dress you know" said Rosie, "Maybe two or three dresses"

"I can see why, I think the main dress for the ceremony and part of the reception should be something that is big with a small train, the reception one should be conferrable yet elegant" said Lilly

Veronique was listening to the conversation and thinking what she had in mind for Lilly, she knew none of the look books would satisfy her so she needed her pencil and drawing notebook and started creating what she would think would be Lilly's wedding dress.

Rosie and Lilly probably spent hours or even the whole day with Veronique trying to find the perfect dress. Lilly looked at all the look books and nothing, some of Veronique's sketches of before and nothing. She even tried wedding dresses and nothing.

"Uhg I give up" said Lilly, "It's what almost midnight and we are still here"

"No Lilly come on we can do this! I know you want to look perfect we'll stay here until you find that dress"

Veronique came out just as Lilly was looking at more dresses.

"Stop your wondering I think I found what you are looking for! I just finished this sketch and I thought you might like it" said Veronique excitedly.

Veronique handed over the sketch to both Lilly and Rosie and Lilly immediately fell in love. It was like what she pictured in her head.

"Veronique!" said Lilly giving Veronique a hug, "I love it! How did you know?"

"I heard you trying to describe your dress and well I've been sketching since 5"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I love it" said Lilly jumping up and down.

"Now all I need is your measurements" said Veronique, "Let's see bust is 34, waist 26, ad hips 37, Miss Lilly you are a curvy woman"

"She is isn't she" said Rosie

"Now are you going to have bridesmaids?" said Veronique

"I don't know, but the maid of honor is right over there" said Lilly pointing towards Rosie's direction.

"Me? When? How?" said Rosie

"Because I love you" said Lilly and Rosie ran to give Lilly a hug.

Veronique was now getting Rosie's measurements

"Ok then we are done! Tomorrow both of you can pass by and pick Rosie's maid of honor dress"

"Great! See you tomorrow Veronique" said Lilly and Rosie kissed her bye. (French Culture thing)

…

Over the past months in Paris, Lilly and Rosie were looking at more wedding details. The decorations were being made and shipped over to San Diego. Rosie had finally picked her maid of honor dress and was excited. Veronique had just started to put together Lilly's dress for the wedding. Lilly was still debating what her second dress should look like, Veronique told her not to panic. She will have a couple of sketches for Lilly to see. Lilly told Veronique she wanted something classy yet elegant and conferrable.

In San Diego, Erick was busy with work and helping Donald with business over the farm. Erick was also busy trying to plan the outdoor wedding how Lilly wanted it. He chose Alan to be his best man and spent time with him talking about other wedding and law details.

…

**San Diego Time **

Donald was almost done with work on a Monday evening and couldn't wait to spend some time with Lauren. Donald was crazy about Lauren, but now he had some doubts. Lauren has been acting very strange in last couple of weeks. She either can't go out with him or she's too busy with other things that Donald never knows about. Donald thought that maybe they needed time away from work to spend more time together, so he booked a trip to Hawaii that would be almost two months away. He had to make it that time because that was his vacation month and Lauren's too.

"All done with work" said Lauren hugging Donald from behind.

"Yeah, are you ready to go to the beach?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then let me shower quick and we'll go" said Donald getting up.

Lauren waited on the sofa until Donald was done. When Donald was done he came downstairs to see Lauren texting. Just a few days ago he found her talking to someone and hanging up quickly without giving Donald an explanation.

"Babe? You ready?" said Donald and Lauren quickly put her phone away and nodded.

Once they were on the road, they both sat in silence. It was never like this when they were alone; they were either talking or laughing at each other's jokes. When the beach was in sight Donald parked the car and took Lauren's hand and led her to the sand. They found a comfy spot and laid down their towels.

They quickly raced towards the water and Donald caught Lauren from her waist and carried her. Once they were in the water they started to play around and scaring each other. They shared many kisses, but for some reason Donald felt that Lauren was holding back. After a long time in the water, they both went back to lay on their towels together.

"Can I ask you something" Donald said.

"Anything"

"Why are you acting so strange all of the sudden?"

Lauren broke away from Donald's embrace.

"It's nothing darling, how many times must I tell you?"

She has been saying that for almost a month now, and Donald had it.

"Cut the shit Lauren and tell me what's wrong. Do you think I'm stupid? I notice your phone calls and texts, every time I come in you let them go quickly like your hiding something."

"…I—you're being ridiculous Donald" Lauren said getting up.

"We are talking now whether you like it or not" said Donald pulling Lauren down, "I worry about you can't you see it? I love you Lauren" he said cupping her face.

"I—I love you too" she said, "Everything's fine I promise"

As much as Donald hoped to hear those three words 'I love you' from Lauren he didn't feel like she meant it and it hurt him, he knew she was lying.

Donald assured her that he was over reacting, Lauren took his apology and they both left back to the farm.

…

Lilly and Erick missed each other very much and had a couple of video chats. She assured him that the planning was going great and that her dress was looking fabulous, she didn't give him any details but he knew she would look beautiful.

In Paris, Lilly and Rosie were almost done with wedding details and for a break and some fun they visited many touristic places in Paris including the Eiffel Tower.

…

**San Diego Time**

It was 7 in the morning and Donald headed downstairs to start working, but before he did he heard Lauren talking on the phone and she was giggling. He stood outside the door and tried to hear her conversation, but he couldn't make up what she was saying and heard her get up and he quietly went down stairs before she could see him.

"Good morning darling" said Lauren giving Donald a kiss and went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee.

"Mornin' babe" he said, "Who were you talking too?"

Lauren stopped what she was doing frantically and starred at Donald, who didn't have the best facial expression at the moment.

**...**

**** I have a few questions that I will leave to you guys! Should Lilly have bridesmaids? The Bellas? :O Also, what do you think should be Lilly's second dress? I was thinking a lace or maybe a mermaid, but I want you guys to give me your input on the reviews or send me pictures at my email (fanfic101 ) on what you think should be Lilly's second dress! Or shares links when you post a review! And maybe in a few days or a week or so Ill have a Poll on my profile so you guys can vote on the popular styles that you guys give me! **

**And Here is the link of what I chose to be Lilly's main dress! **

i01. wsphoto/v0/748873379_

**I hope you guys like it and please s hares your ideas with me :) Let me know if the link works. Ill have it in my profile just in case, and my email too!**

**ANYWAYS! What do you guys think overall? Whats up with Lauren? What do you think Donald should do? I sense DRAMA! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I hope you guys like it and share your thoughts!**

**R&R :)**

**-Ali**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Closer

**Hi guys! I am so SO SORRY for not updating in TWO WEEKS? Whoa Ali... But Ill explain! I want to thank all of you who follow/favorite/ review my story because it means a lot and I am glad you guys love it so I feel you guys deserve and explanation. **

**MY CRISIS: Yes, I call it my crisis. I was actually going to update last week before Wednesday, but I was too excited last week to not even do anything... literally. Well anyways I live with my BF so that should give you an insight on how old I am, which is under 20 lol Im 19. Anyways me and him have been wanting a puppy for almost a year now so one day Im looking online for a yorkie puppy and I find this one close to our location. I contact the sender and she tells me the puppy is free and all and all I have to do is pay the flight of the puppy since she was from New York or whatever. I get in touch with her and she tells me the flight fee is $220 and Im like ok sure Ill pay that. The next day here I go to some Western Union and pay that amount. I get a text from her saying that the puppy is on its way from New York. Then like an hour later I get an email from the company stating that the puppy couldn't be put on the plane because they have a strict policy that a puppy cant travel w/o insurance and they are asking me to PAY $2275. I was like whoa I don't have that money. So I contact the sender and she shes she can pay $1425 and I can pay the rest and Im like ok thats reasonable so I check my bank account I dont have $850 so I go to my mom and she lets me burrow the money. I go pay this money at a Western Union and realize I had to send it to Cameroon, and at that time I didnt know where that was I just wanted my puppy. I get an email from the company stating that I will get a refund on my money so yeah and they email me the flight details and everything and say that my puppy will arrive at my location at 10 pm but I need to pick it up at the airport at 6 am the next day so ok yeah. At 6 am I go to the airport and I dont see my freaking puppy and I start to freak out and call the company and they say to check my junk email because they have info on my puppy. So my puppy never made it to the airport and was in quarantine in another state and I had to pay $2800 to get my puppy out. I was like "WTF!" I cried seriously all I wanted was my puppy, so then I contact the sender and she says that she'll pay $1000 and Ill pay $1800 and im like lady I don't have money for this shit. So I was like whatever I need to find this money. But for some reason I had a feeling this was all a scam so I go online and type Cameroon, and in the search box the first thing that appears was "Cameroon scams" I click on the website and pretty much figured out that I have been scammed and lost "$1300... yup I learned my lesson. **

**SOOO My ADVICE- Never send money to anyone unless its in person, this was the first time I have been scammed so it was shocking and I was depressed for a few days because I needed to somehow pay the money back to my mom and my BF since I dont have a job...yet. So all this time I've been looking and selling my stuff to pay them back and have been in a few job interviews... so yeah. I am sorry for not updating I've just been so busy with all this. **

**ANYWAYS... Here's the story! lol Enjoy! **

**...**

Chapter 9: Getting Closer

"Who were you talking to Lauren?" said Donald.

This time he had to force the truth out of her no matter what.

"What are you talking about darling?"

"Stop bull shitting me Lauren, you're lying to me, you were just talking to someone on the phone and you were giggling" said Donald getting more pissed off.

"No I wasn't—"

Donald went straight up to Lauren and took her phone from her pocket and Lauren tried getting it back but Donald fought.

"Why? Is there something your hiding?" said Donald

Lauren calmed down and let Donald just look at it.

"If you don't trust me, why don't you break up with me?"

Donald was too busy looking at Lauren's phone to pay attention to her.

"Huh? Stop it! Did you see a name of a guy? Nope because I don't do that!" she yelled.

She was talking to her sister back in London, all this time she has been talking to her.

"Do you want to know why I've been talking to my sister? Because my mum was diagnosed with cancer, and I've been talking to my sister, trying to cheer her up and talk to my mum!" Lauren yelled while tears where coming down from her face.

Donald now felt like a complete ass hole, he couldn't even believe how badly he just hurt Lauren.

_"I just fucked up…badly" he thought._

"Lauren, wait" he said as he went after her, "Lauren open the door please babe"

"You don't know a bloody thing about women" she yelled.

"Ok I get it I fucked up, but if you would have told me from the beginning this would never would've happened" Donald said from outside her door.

"Get away from my door, I'm taking the day off, so I won't see your stupid face!" yelled Lauren.

"Babe please—"

"Get AWAY"

Donald stopped insisting to only hear Laure cry, that hurt him. This was the beginning of a bad day.

…

Lilly was going to go to her first fitting of her wedding dress and was beyond excited. Rosie already had her maid of honor dress and was excited too.

"Oh Lilly here we go!" said Rosie as they walked up to Veronique's studio.

"Welcome ladies!" said Veronique, "Let's get this show started!"

Veronique led Lilly towards the big fitting room with some of her assistants' waiting. Rosie took a sit just outside bouncing on her chair waiting anxiously. After fifteen minutes Veronique came out and pulled the curtain to the side revealing Lilly in her extravagant wedding dress.

"Oh MY GOSH! Lilly!" said Rosie going up to hug her, "You look so beautiful"

Lilly walked the runway that Veronique had and couldn't believe it herself, she loved her dress.

_"This one's it" Lilly thought. _

"I love it, thank you Veronique" said Lilly

"Your welcome, now all we need is the rest of the bridesmaids to try their dresses, how many are there by the way?" asked Veronique

"There are 6"

"Great just have them come here with you sometime next week, or if some can't all I need is their measurements"

"Sounds great!"

Lilly and Rosie went back to the apartment to try to ship minor details of the wedding to Erick.

"You never said there were going to be six bridesmaids" said Rosie

"Yeah, they are some college friends I told you about"

"The Bellas?"

"Yep, I can't believe all of them are coming to Paris! You'll love them and we could even sing for you"

"Aw I was shocked when you told me you were in an a cappella group back in college and that you beat box amazingly! Even Erick loved it when he heard you over Skype"

"Yeah those were the days"

"Ooh maybe the girls can sing at the wedding!"

"That would be amazing Rosie!"

"Well its getting late, come on tomorrow the girls will be here"

"Good night Rosie!"

…

Back in San Diego Erick was trying to get everything organized all he needed was some minor details coming from Paris. The wedding invites would be going out in a few days, the wedding would be exactly a month away and Erick could not wait.

…

"What's wrong with Lauren?" asked Galina

"We had this fight" Donald said

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Galina

"Lauren was acting all weird lately, she had all these texts and calls that when I appeared she would hide them from me, and she hasn't showed much interest in our relationship anymore. Not even when we kiss or have romantic nights… I felt that she was cheating you know, but it turned out that it was calls and texts from here sister, their mom has been diagnosed with cancer…"

"Oh my, I didn't even know that…"

"You didn't know?"

"No, Lauren said everything was going fine at home"

"She didn't tell me either and when I went to check her phone it actually did turn out to be her sister. There were calls and texts from almost a month ago I think, I didn't read them but Lauren said so"

"But why didn't she tell you? I mean did you even notice she was sad at all? Because I haven't in the last month"

"No, see I think it's weird, because she's been normal unless she was trying to brush it off and be strong about it"

"Maybe she was just trying to brush it off; you should go talk to her"

"You think so?"

"Yes Donald go ahead she has to be calm by now"

Donald didn't give it more thought and wet upstairs and knocked on Lauren's door.

"Who is it?"

"Me babe, can we talk now?"

"…Come in"

Donald opened the door to see a depressed looking Lauren.

"Babe, I'm sorry I just—"

"—No, it's my fault I should have told you"

"I understand, but you know you can trust me, I would be there for you… I love you"

"You really love me Donald?"

"You have no idea how"

"I… I love you too"

Donald took Lauren in his arms and hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forhead. He loved this girl so much, he was just glad everything worked out.

"I want to go see her, my mum"

"Of course you can, I'll book your flight tonight ok" said Donald giving her a kiss.

"Wait! But our trip to Hawaii?"

"It's Ok, you can go with your mom for two weeks than we go on our trip together ok"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"I wish I could babe, I have work, I can't do anything until I get vacations two weeks from now"

"So who's going to take my place?"

"Galina did fine today, so Erick's going to have to her your hours from today to her"

"I don't mind…"

"Lauren, why didn't you tell me?"

"I—I don't know, I guess I wanted to deal with it myself…"

"Oh babe…" Donald said comforting her

"I'm sorry—"

"No don't say sorry, I understand…"

Lauren felt horrible for what she was doing, Donald actually cared for her. She has been in love with him since three years ago, but now…

"Ok let me book your flight, so get packing ok, I'll be back" said Donald who went down stairs to book a flight for Lauren tomorrow.

…

**Paris Time**

Lilly and Rosie headed to the airport for the arrival of Lilly's bridesmaids. Lilly was beyond excited; she couldn't believe all of them made it to Paris! Rosie bought all of their flight fees so the girls could travel together.

"Excuse moi, mademoiselle, puis-je voir votre billet"

"Aubrey what did she say?" said a redhead

"See, you should all be glad that I took French in college"

A group of girls were following a blonde towards the baggage claim.

"Uhg I'm hungry what's to eat in Paris?"

"Glad you never changed Amy" said a brunette

"Oh my goodness! French men are so sexy!" said a tall brunette

"Uh the girls too" said another.

Lilly and Rosie waited patiently for the girls to arrive and Lilly thought that maybe they didn't recognize her or she didn't recognize them.

"Ok does everyone have their stuff?" asked a brunette

"We good Beca"

The girls made it out of the baggage claim and headed to where the people were waiting.

"Does anybody see Lilly?" said the tall brunette

"There she is!" pointed the redhead.

Lilly spotted a group of girls running towards her and Rosie and she squealed in excitement! It was them!

Aubrey, Chloe, Beca, Stacie, Fat Amy, and Cynthia Rose ran towards Lilly and another girl and literally jumped on her.

"Wow!" said Rosie as she saw the commotion.

"Those crazy Americans" said a girl passing by.

"LILLY!" said all of them at once!

"I—I missed you guys too, but I can't breathe…" said Lilly who was in the middle of a big circle surrounded by screaming girls, almost like a celebrity.

"Guys give her some air" said the redhead.

The girls let go of Lilly and stood in front of her and Rosie.

"I've missed you guys too! I am so glad that you guys could come and—"

"Ok flat butt… well not so flat anymore" said Fat Amy, "You've changed so much shawshank!"

Rosie laughed.

"Guys this is my future sister-in-law, Rosie" said Lilly, "Rosie this is Aubrey, she was the first leader of the Bellas when I was a freshman, the perky redhead is Chloe, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, Beca the leader of the Bellas when Aubrey graduated, and Fat Amy!"

Rosie smiled and gave them all a hug!

"Hi ladies it is a pleasure meeting all of you! I suppose you guys are all tired so let's go to our apartment!"

The ladies drove to the apartment where Rosie and Lilly were sharing. The apartment had extra rooms, but some girls would be sharing since the rooms were big. Once the girls arrived and unpacked, they had a girl's night getting to know Rosie and watch chick flicks.

…

Donald was in the big house looking for Erick.

"Oh, Erick there you are I need to talk to you about something" said Donald.

"Sure what is it?"

"Lauren is going to be out two weeks before our vacation"

"Why is that?"

"Her mom was diagnosed with cancer"

"Oh, I'm so sorry… you know Lauren is more of your employee, it's up to you to decide that, but always let me know of your decisions"

"Thanks Erick"

"No problem, but tell her I said that I hope her mom gets better"

"Sure thing"

…

Donald went back to the guest house; he went into Lauren's room and saw that she was sleeping and that her things were packed for her flight tomorrow. He sure was going to miss her.

…

**Paris Time**

The girls woke up and were headed to Veronique's to get fitted for their dresses and possibly have them today or in a week.

"Who's the lucky guy Lilly?" said Stacie

"He's name is Erick"

"Sounds sexy already!"

Lilly laughed; sure enough her friends haven't changed. The Bellas knew that Erick was paralyzed and who he was in the business world. They never imagined Lilly being with such man, but they saw that she was really in love with him; by the way she talked about him, made almost everyone jealous. Rosie stepped out and told them to wait, she was going to check if Veronique was there.

"Your future sister-in-law is nice" said Chloe

"Yeah, she's a sweetheart"

"Ok aca-bitches I don't know if anyone else is wondering and no disrespect Lilly, but what happened to brown dingo?" said Fat Amy

Lilly sighed.

"I haven't heard of him since we broke up"

"He never went back to apologize?" asked Beca.

"See ladies, that's the reason why I didn't want you all dating Trebles" said Aubrey, but Beca looked at her, "Other than Jesse"

"Guys it's a thing in the past, I would say we were like college sweethearts but the whole Valerie incident was enough…"

In the heads of the Bellas they blamed Donald for never again talking to Lilly, she deserved an explanation on how he was "secretly dating" Valerie at that time. The last time they ever saw each other was in a party where he came with Valerie and when Lilly decides to leave he comes around and smooches her? Then leaves without an explanation? Nope! Total fail according to the Bellas.

"Uhg what a jerk" said Stacie, "I hope you're comfortable talking about this Lilly, you never had a chance to express yourself about it"

"You know what Stacie, you're right, I never did, hold on let me text Rosie to wait for us" said Lilly texting, "I'm not going to lie, but I loved him, thanks to him I'm speaking"

Lilly started to tear up; she has kept everything inside for the past years and was now letting it all out.

"The reason why I date girls…" said Cynthia Rose comforting Lilly as she spoke.

"I never got the chance to say it, but I loved him and he didn't love me, he left and I understand it was for work, but he could've broken it off instead of going behind my back and—and—date—te Valerie" said Lilly in between sobs.

All the Bellas knew that thanks to Donald, Lilly spoke, she still had her weird moments, but no one does that to a Bella especially a Treble. Lilly kept talking about Donald and letting her feeling come out, she truly loved him, but he was her past and Erick was her future.

"...Ahh… I feel much better letting all that out, thanks guys" said Lilly wiping her tears.

"Ok come one cheer up we are here for you and your happiness that you have found" said Chloe

Lilly wiped her tears, took a deep breath, and headed to Veronique's studio with the Bellas.

…

**San Diego Time**

It was a beautiful morning in San Diego, Galina accompanied Donald and Lauren to drop her off at the airport.

"Have a safe flight Lauren" said Galina

"Thanks" said Lauren giving Galina a hug.

Galina stepped to the side to give Donald and Lauren some space.

"Thanks, Donald" said Lauren.

"Babe, I would do anything for you, please just take care of yourself" said Donald

"I'm going to miss you" said Lauren.

"I will miss you more" said Donald, he bent down to give Lauren a kiss and watched as she boarded the plane.

"She will be alright" said Galina

"I know she will be"

…

**Paris Time**

The Bellas loved Veronique she was so easy going and they also loved the bridesmaid dresses they were gorgeous. Even though Veronique was done with their measurements they stayed and chatted about girl things and the wedding. Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, and Stacie got their dresses the same day because those were the only ones Veronique had in stock. The rest of the Bellas were getting their dresses the following week.

After hours of constant chatter the girls decided to go back to the apartment and sleep. The next day they wanted to explore Paris while they could.

The Next Morning…

Lilly was up and looking out towards the beautiful scenery of Paris. It was 7 in the morning and she couldn't fall asleep again so she decided to take a seat on the balcony.

She wondered about Donald, she never really thought about him since yesterday's conversation with the Bellas.

_"Why are you in my head Donald…" she thought, "I wonder where he is right now… probably married with kids… or just married… to Valerie maybe… or some other chick that he banged or maybe—UHG stop it Lilly, forget Donald he was your past…. Uhg but I can't why am I thinking when I get married to Erick in three weeks, no I am NOT having second thoughts… I love Erick" _

She sighed deeply. Erick was perfect and she would never let him go no matter the circumstance.

"Lilly?"

Lilly turned around to see Rosie.

"Hey!" Lilly said.

"Why are you up so early?"

"The wedding is getting closer, nerves I just guess…"

"Wedding jitters? You will be fine, I promise"

"Aren't we going to the Eiffel tower today?"

"Yup, so come on get up, get ready, and wake the Bellas!" said Rosie.

Lilly woke everyone up and the girls changed to go explore Paris, starting with the Eiffel Tower. Rosie made a list of where they would go throughout the day.

' List to Explore Paris

- Eiffel Tower

- Visit Notre Dame Cathedral

- Take a boat on the Seine River

- Take a walk on the Champs D' Elysees

- Arc de Triomphe

- Palace of Versailles

- The Louvre

- Musee d'Orsay

- Shopping '

The girls went to the Eiffel Tower first and took the elevator all the way to the top to see the whole city of Paris. Pictures were a must on every location. They followed Rosie's list and took their time getting to the place by the subway. After taking a walk on the Champs D'Elysees, everyone agreed they were hungry. They stopped by a local café and ordered mostly sandwiches or crepes. After the girls were done they continued to explore Paris.

…

**San Diego Time**

Erick was stacking the invitations to go hand them out, the wedding was less than a month. The first one was delivered to Galina who was currently the only one in the guest house; Donald was out and about through San Diego.

"Thank you Mr. Garcia, I will be there!"

"Also if you can do me the favor to tell Donald too"

"Of course, but I don't think he's going to make it sir, Lauren and him are going on a trip to Hawaii a few days before the wedding , so they won't be there"

"That's fine, Galina but tell the rest of the employees!"

"Of course!"

…

**2 Weeks Later… Paris Time**

The girls were packing to get to the airport, today was their last day in Paris. Once they boarded the plane it was heading to New York where Lilly would pick up her aunt and brother. Once the ladies arrived at Lilly's house, Lilly's brother, Peter was waiting outside. Lilly ran towards and gave him the biggest bear hug.

"I've missed you so much!" said Lilly almost crying.

"Missed you too Lils! Come on inside ladies" said Peter opening the door.

Lilly saw her aunt Wen waiting inside and gave her hug and introduced both her aunt and brother to the Bellas and Rosie.

"Nice meeting you all, this is your home!" said Wen

The girls were so tired from their trip that they all just went straight to bed. In Lilly's room she was sharing it with Rosie, Chloe, and Stacie. Peter's room was going to be taken by Fat Amy, Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, and Beca since Peter's room was bigger than Lilly's.

"Where is your brother going to sleep then?" said Beca

"It's ok, I'll take the couch, it's only going to be for 3 days, then the wedding this weekend" said Peter.

…

**San Diego**

Lauren arrived today in California, but her trip didn't end there, the same day she and Donald would be going to Hawaii. Donald was already at the airport and apologized to Erick before he left, because he couldn't make it to his wedding this Saturday. Donald didn't even have a chance to see the invitation being so busy organizing the trip for him and Lauren. Once he arrived from Hawaii he would meet a new boss.

He saw Lauren at the baggage claim and walked towards her.

"Guess who?" said someone covering Lauren's eyes.

"Hmm… the love of my life?" said Lauren smiling.

"I've missed you so much" said Donald giving her a kiss, "How's your mom?"

"Huh? Oh right my mom, she's doing better actually, they diagnosed it before anything horrible could happen"

"Oh what a relief, that is such good news babe"

"I know I'm just glad she's better, so uh… ready for Hawaii?"

"You're going to love it!" said Donald guiding Lauren to the gate where they will be boarding.

…

Five hours later Donald and Lauren arrived at Honolulu where they took a cab to their hotel.

"This is so beautiful!" said Lauren entering the room first with a clear view of the ocean, "Right Donald?" Laure turned to see Donald standing in the door way starring at her, "What do I have something on my face?"

"No you're just beautiful" he said taking her waist and having her so close to him, "I love you." He began to kiss Lauren. One thing led to another and they were wrapped in their bed sheets.

…

**New York**

It was morning in New York and everyone was downstairs having breakfast, their last breakfast in New York before their flight to San Diego today. Lilly was a nervous wreck, she had spilled orange juice over herself and Fat Amy.

"Not again Lilly" said Peter helping his sister.

"Wedding jitters!" said the Bellas and Rosie and they all laughed together.

"Lilly just sit down and eat, don't do anything till we get on the plane" said her Aunt Wen.

Lilly sat down and took a deep breath.

"Relax, you're too nervous have a bagel" said Cynthia Rose.

"Uhg I am just so excited, I'm going to marry the man I love and finally be happy, but uhg I—I"

"SHHH! Eat!" said everyone

"Tough crowd" said Lilly and every laughed.

After everyone finished breakfast they went to their designated rooms and picked up their things and left for the airport.

This was it.

…

**Hawaii**

Donald was having the time of his life Hawaii with Lauren. This was exactly what they needed, alone time together and away from work. The past 4 days and especially romantic nights have been the best. Once in a while Lauren would go off on her own when Donald napped but she would be back once Donald woke up.

Donald was having a bad dream. In his dream he saw happiness disappearing from him which was Lauren. It was weird because in the dream he was alone and he couldn't find Lauren. He woke up sweating and realized it was 4 a.m. not even sunrise, but the cool Hawaiian wind was soothing. He realized Lauren wasn't in bed so he got up; naked since him and Lauren have been having those romantic nights. He saw the lights in the bathroom were on, so she was just in the bathroom then.

He went back to bed and started to close his eyes, but Lauren's phone kept going off. He figured it must be her sister with news on her mom, so he ignored it, but it kept going off so he finally took a look at it and saw that it was her sister. He was about to set it down when another text came in so he pressed the button to read maybe it was an emergency.

_From: Leila_

_Hey baby, I miss you please answer my texts, are we meeting up today in our usual spot on the beach? I can't wait to kiss your soft lips. Love you princess please answer back…. _

_Joe_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?" thought Donald. _

This was beyond weird, he knew something has been going on with Lauren. He checked previous text messages and saw that this was the person who she has been texting since almost two months and that her mom didn't even have cancer?

Donald was not even furious; he was far beyond that level. He also discovered the only reason she went back to London was to see this "Joe." He went through her contacts and saw that she had two Leila's. One of the numbers did belong to her sister, but the other wasn't.

_"How could I have been so STUPID" _

Last time he checked her phone when they fought he never actually read the text messages, he just saw they were from her sister.

Donald got up and waited right outside the bathroom door for Lauren to come out.

**... **

**First of all, I know I say it too much, but thank you all for your reviews! It means a lot! I want to thank the people who suggested ideas on Lilly's second dress, Nicole (Guest) Janea101, and Bunearygirl! Out of all of them I chose Bunearygirl's! Thanks for your suggestion! You can see her choice in my Profile! And thanks to the others as well! **

**OH SNAP! Didn't see that coming did ya? So what happens now? What will Donald do to Lauren now that he has discovered her secret? Has Lilly really forgotten Donald? Will she really get married? **

**R & R Please! :)**

**-Ali**


	10. Chapter 10: Gone and I Do?

**HELLO GUYS! Whoa what is this? Didn't you update on Tuesday Ali? Why Yes I did! SURPRISE! Since last time I didn't update for 2 weeks I thought I give you guys this present! You like? lol **

**Here is Chapter 10! Enjoy! **

**...**

Chapter 10: Gone and I Do?

Donald felt so stupid, cheated, used, and hurt. All the love that he had for Lauren was all a lie in her part. He was still standing in front of the bathroom door, waiting for her to come out. He felt like punching a wall or even grabbing Lauren herself, but no. He needed to calm down.

_"Don't do anything stupid, be smart about it" said his conscious._

Just from that thought alone, he knew what he was going to do. Instead he went to pour water on his face in the kitchen; he took a deep breath, and went back to bed.

Lauren came out of the bathroom; she laid next to Donald while Donald was pretending to be asleep. Donald could hear her texting it away, he only managed to let himself cry silently. Lauren was the woman he saw himself with in the future, but not that was long gone. As much as he wanted to let his anger out, he knew he could save it for tomorrow with a much better idea.

The Next Morning…

Donald woke up to the sound of Lauren changing and deciding what to wear. That angered him even more; she was going to meet that so called 'Joe' at the beach. He needed to play it cool, so he stretched and smiled.

"Where you going babe?"

"Uh, going to get us something to eat and take walk on the beach, my sister sent me texts last night that my mom wasn't doing so good, so I need to walk it out"

"I'm sorry babe, its ok, don't even worry about food, I'll get that done, take your time I'll text you when everything's ready ok"

"I love you, bye" Lauren said closing the door.

'I love you'

Those three words hurt even more, his heart ached when she said them. Donald felt like this was karma. All of those girls he dated in college and slept with were now coming back to him. He never cheated on anyone, but he did take advantage of those situations back in college until Lilly… He let himself now even think about her in that moment. He needed to follow Lauren and catch her in action.

He brushed his teeth, changed, ate some toast, and was out the door. Once in the beach he couldn't even see Lauren anywhere…

_"She's not that stupid to let herself be seen" he thought. _

Donald walked around the beach and nothing, so he started to ask around if anybody recognized Lauren. Almost everyone said no and he was about to give up, when he asked one more time to the business owners of a restaurant in front of the beach. They said they haven't seen her, but their little daughter pointed out she went to the other side of the beach where it's lonely and intimate.

_"Bingo!" he thought. _

"Thanks!"

He walked to the other side of the beach where it was lonely; he wondered why no one was here at all. He looked around and saw Lauren with a guy.

_"So that's Joe…" _

He didn't want to be seen, so he took out his phone and snapped some pictures. Knowing Lauren she would probably deny everything, so he needed evidence. Wait—they kissed, snap a picture. Cuddling—got it. More kissing—got it.

For a moment Donald hid behind a rock just to let his tears come out.

_"Uhg, stop crying ass" he called himself, "The bitch is not worth it" _

As much as he hated the thought, but Lauren was a total whore. A whore that he fell in love with and now was kissing some other guy.

_"Stop hiding behind a rock, and make a scene, no one is here but them, it's perfect" he thought. _

Donald moved in closer without being seen. He was close enough to actually call them out.

"SO" he said loudly and Lauren turned with her eyes wide opened, scared, "This is Joe huh? What a nice day to be alone in the beach kissing right Lauren?"

Lauren looked as if she was going to have an attack.

"D—Do—Donald?" she said, "It's not what you—"

"Think? Don't give me that bullshit, you whore"

"HEY!" said Joe

"Shut the fuck up no one is talking to your ass" yelled Donald.

Joe was about to swing, but Donald ducked and Joe fell on the sand.

"Wow this was the guy you traded me for?" Donald laughed.

"Donald please babe listen to me I—" said Lauren clinging to Donald.

"Let me go, Lauren, stop with this shit. If you never loved me why the hell didn't you just brake it off instead of letting it go this far?" said Donald managing not to let a tear fall out.

"I—I—" she said sobbing.

"But you know what's more sickening? You used your mom as an excuse to see this fucker" he said pointing to Joe who was still on the sand with sand on his eyes, "Man what an idiot" he said looking at him.

"Donald I love—"

"Don't even say it!" he yelled, "You never loved me, I can call you so many things now, but all you are is a WHORE go to hell" Donald said leaving Lauren crying at the beach and Joe still on the sand. All Donald could do was laugh.

"DONALD" Lauren yelled.

"By the way, YOU'RE FIRED" he yelled back, "When you come back to the hotel you'll find all of your shit out in the hall"

Lauren was stranded on the beach crying and Joe finally got up to give her a hug and she pushed him down again to get more sand on his eyes.

…

Donald went back to the hotel room and kicked his suitcase, he was out of Hawaii. He packed all of his things as soon as he could to get out before Lauren could come back. He couldn't believe he called her the woman he loved…

_"Stop calling it love you ass, it was never love… the only love in my life was…Lilly… damn I am so fucked, I just had to date my fucking assistant" _

This was a lesson learned well for Donald. He knew he broke his rule to never get involved with the people he worked with ever since Valerie and know with Lauren, even though he never dated Valerie, she ruined his relationship with Lilly.

…

**San Diego**

Unfortunately, Erick couldn't go to the airport to pick Lilly up with her friends, family, and Rosie. So he sent his best employees to pick them up. He was filled with excitement; it has been 6 months without seeing Lilly. He told Nana to make them the best dinner yet. He invited Galina and a few employees to the dinner.

"Nana is dinner ready yet?" he said coming into the kitchen.

"Erick you need to relax, they will be here soon enough" Nana said.

"Nana everything has to be perfect, the food, the drinks, oh no I need to hide the decorations and get—"

"Erick! Relax! I've already sent employees to hide everything, Lilly won't see a thing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my boy, I am sure… I've never seen you so happy"

"My happiness is Lilly"

"I know she is" Nana said bending down to kiss Erick's forehead.

Erick has always seen Nana as the mother of him and Rosie since their parents died a long time ago.

"They're here!" yelled an employee.

Erick's head whipped around and Nana smiled widely guiding his wheelchair to the front of the big house.

The Bellas, Lilly's family, Lilly and Rosie arrived in two separate trucks. In the first truck, one of Erick's employees opened the door and Aubrey and the Bellas came out looking at the wonderful view before them. In the next truck, Peter came out with his aunt and Lilly and Rosie. They all met up in a group and for the first time in six months Lilly saw Erick, looking more handsome as ever in his wheelchair. She smiled so widely that she couldn't help to run to him and finally embrace him.

"I've missed you so much" she said hugging him while she was sitting on his lap.

There were 'Aw's' coming from behind as they watched Erick take Lilly's face to kiss her.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" he said cupping her beautiful face.

"For a man who is paralyzed, he sure is sexy" said Stacie and the Bellas slapped her arm, "Ow!"

"You haven't met him officially and already hitting on Lilly's fiancé" said Beca.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my fiancé, Erick" said Lilly stepping off Erick lap, "Love these are my college friends, the Bellas, remember the a cappella group I was in college? Well that's them! This is Stacie"

Stacie shook his hand and smiled.

"Aubrey, Beca, Cynthia Rose, Chloe, and Fat Amy"

"Fat Amy?" Erick questioned with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, bucko, it was so these twig bitches wouldn't say it behind my back y'know" said Fat Amy.

Erick laughed.

"Australian I see" Erick chuckled.

"Yes sir, straight from the Outback with aboriginals"

Everyone laughed.

"It's nice to meet all Lilly's friends, welcome to your new home!" Erick said.

"Thank you" said all the Bellas.

"Oh and love, this is my brother Peter and my aunt Shiwen"

"Nice to meet my sister's fiancée" said Peter shaking Erick's hand.

"I will take great care of her, I promise" Erick said holding Lilly close.

"Erick you don't need to promise me anything, I know you will"

"Ohh so nice to meet you Mr. Garcia" said Shiwen. Lilly rolled her eyes; this was perfect for her aunt. She always wanted Lilly to have someone like Erick, well known in an industry and filthy rich.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Onakurama—"

"No no! Please call me Shiwen"

"Alright, Shiwen, its very nice to meet you"

"Dinner is ready" called out Nana and Shiwen looked at her for ruining her moment with Erick.

"Ok let's all go to the terrace and have dinner and don't worry about your belongings, they will be going to your own separate rooms" Erick said, "Now where's my sister?"

"Wow! Thought you never asked" said Rosie hugging her brother.

"I've missed you too little sister!" said Erick hugging back, "You look beautiful! Just like mom"

Rosie gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and led the group to the terrace while Lilly and Erick were behind following and talking.

…

**Hawaii**

Donald had finished packing and was out of the hotel room and pushed Lauren's entire junk out into the hall. The room was no one's, since he couldn't get a plane to San Diego today, he checked in another room where Lauren couldn't find him. He also asked the lady at the front desk to tell Lauren if she asked where he was to tell her that he checked out hours ago.

Sure enough Lauren went back to the hotel looking like a hot mess asking and looking for Donald. The receptionist told her that he checked out about an hour ago and was going back to San Diego. Lauren couldn't believe it, so she went upstairs to their room and found all of her stuff in the hall. All of her clothes were hanging out, even her underwear. People laughed as they walked by. She picked them up all quickly and jumbled them into her suitcase.

She went to open the door, but it was locked, so she took out her room key and it didn't work.

"UHG! Why aren't you working you stupid card" she said.

"Um miss, this room has already been taken by this couple" said an employee pointing to an old couple.

"What? What do you mean it's been taken? I live here with my boyfriend" Lauren said almost yelling.

"As am sure, your boyfriend checked out of the hotel about an hour ago and gave up the room"

"What? He can't do this to me! UHG!"

"Ma'am can you please step away from the room and take your belongings, you can check another room out"

Lauren didn't even think twice she took her things down to the lobby and asked to check out a room.

"Ok miss that would be $1900"

"What? What's the cheapest room you have?" said Lauren.

"That's the lowest price ma'am"

"For one bedroom?"

"Yes ma'am"

"UHG!" Lauren left the hotel in a pissed off mood. Donald would do this to her. He must have spent a fortune on their room. This was the most expensive hotel there was in Honolulu. She went to a motel instead that had a reasonable price and stayed the night. Now she just needed to check if she had money to go back to San Diego by tomorrow.

…

Donald went back to the lobby and asked the receptionist. She told him the big scene she made and left the hotel. Donald laughed proudly and went back to his room. He laid on his bed and took out his phone to text Galina. He told her he explained later when he goes back to San Diego, but to make sure to keep the door open when he arrived tomorrow night.

After he was done texting Galina, he laid on his bed thinking, just thinking…

_"I probably deserve this right? Man, I must have been blind, but Lauren is now my past… I wonder what Lilly is doing right now? The only person I truly loved and cared for… but she's engaged Donald… let her go… she probably already forgot who you are… I would do anything in this moment just to have her back with me…" _

His thoughts trailed off and he soon fell asleep.

…

**San Diego**

Everyone was laughing and enjoying their time on the dinner table. Galina and a few employees came and met Lilly. Galina thought she was a sweetheart and loved her new boss already. Nana stopped by with some assistants and picked up their plates and replaced them all with desserts.

Everyone finished quickly, but before anyone left to their rooms. Erick wanted to make a small toast.

"Well tomorrow is our big day, my wedding with the woman I love, and I want to thank each and every one of you for sharing this wonderful experience with me"

"To Erick and Lilly" said Rosie

"To Erick and Lilly!"

Everyone said their good nights and headed to bed. Lilly wanted to take Erick to his room herself, so everyone finally left.

"Tomorrow's it" Lilly said stopping in front of Erick's door.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Mr. Garcia, you have no idea how much" she said bending down to his level and look at him straight in the eyes.

"All I want is for you to be happy" he said caressing Lily's cheek, "I love Miss. Onakurama"

"I love you more" Lilly said and crashed her lips onto Erick's.

"See you tomorrow at the altar" Erick said.

"I'll be there" said Lilly giving Erick one last kiss and leaving.

…

**Hawaii**

It was the afternoon in Hawaii and he couldn't wait to get out. Galina had texted him that she was already at the wedding. Unfortunately, Donald would not be making it. His flight to San Diego got delayed and it was now 5 o'clock in the evening. He would be making it to San Diego by midnight because of the stupid storm that Hawaii was having. He felt curious to know if Lauren had bought a ticket. So he checked and the lady told him that her flight would be leaving tomorrow at three.

_"Perfect" Donald thought. _

He waited one more hour to board his plane and left towards San Diego.

…

**San Diego (earlier that day of the wedding)**

Lilly woke up feeling like a princess. Today was her big day. She stretched and Nana came in with her breakfast.

"Thanks Nana!"

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Happy! Excited yet nervous" Lilly said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Well don't you worry my dear, you will look beautiful! The hair stylist will be here within an hour and the photographer too, and whatever you do don't go outside until its time" said Nana leaving Lilly to eat her breakfast.

Lilly finished her breakfast and went to take a shower. When she was done the stylist was already in her room waiting for her.

"Oh my! The future Mrs. Garcia is gorgeous" said the stylist.

Lilly sat down and let herself relax while people did her hair, her nails, and toes. It was like a day at the spa. The stylist was doing a half up/ half down style that was looking amazing. He placed the gowns tiara in her head and was done. A makeup artist came in to do Lilly's make up. It didn't take him long because Lilly liked to look as natural as possible.

As everything was being done, the photographer was snapping pictures of Lilly and her dress. When everything was finally done the Bellas and Rosie came in to admire Lilly.

"OH! You look so beautiful" said the girls.

They each helped Lilly get in her dress and lace it up for her. Lilly was getting more excited as the minutes passed by. When the girls were done, Aubrey handed Lilly her bouquet. The Bellas took out their old Bella scarves and wrapped them around their right wrist and handed one to Rosie too so they would all match.

Lilly made her way down the stairs while some Bellas held the train and organized it for her. Before the music started her aunt gave Lilly her blessing and took her seat. Peter came in with his tux looking handsome and ready to give his sister to Erick.

"You look beautiful" Peter said.

"You look handsome! Whatever you do please don't let me fall" Lilly said. Her nerves were running amuck.

"Nope not gonna happen" said Peter and Lilly laughed.

The music started and one by one the Bellas and Erick's groomsmen walked down the aisle. Rosie was last since she was the maid of honor with Alan who Erick chose to be his best man.

Once the aisle was clear, everyone stood up at the sight of Lilly. Aw's were heard around the crowd. Lilly couldn't believe how beautiful the court yard looked. Just like she imagined it filled with white flowers everywhere with pillars. Peter led Lilly down the aisle and she locked eyes with Erick who was looking more handsome than ever.

Peter came to a stop in front of Erick and gave Lilly's hand to him.

"Make her happy, that's all I want" said Peter and gave Lilly a kiss on her cheek.

"Of course" said Erick.

Lilly sat next to Erick and couldn't help to smile.

"You look beautiful" Erick said and Lilly could do was blush.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Erick Garcia with Lilly Onakurama, please repeat after me, I, Erick Garcia"

"I, Erick Garcia"

"Take you Lilly Onakurama as my wife"

"Take you, Lilly Onakurama as my wife" repeated Erick holding the ring to Lilly.

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"As long as we both shall live"

"As long as we both shall live" repeated Erick, "I love you" he couldn't help to say it and Lilly started to tear up.

"Now Miss Onakurama, I, Lilly Onakurama"

"I, Lilly Onakurama"

"Take you Erick Garcia as my husband"

"Take you Erick Garcia as my husband" repeated Lilly holding the ring to Erick's finger

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"As long as we both shall live"

"As long as we both shall live" repeated Lilly.

"Erick do you take Lilly as your wife?"

"I do" said Erick

"Lilly do you take Erick as your husband?"

"I do" Lilly said smiling.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Erick you may kiss your bride"

Erick cupped Lily's face and kissed her so passionately that the crown erupted into cheers.

**...**

**First of all I want to thank you guys for being considerate about he whole puppy scam, I felt terrible and WOW! I was shocked to know I wasn't the only one scammed by Cameroon. If any of you are trying to buy a puppy, I advice you to get it at your local pet store and if you do it online please be careful, never send money through a Western Union or MoneyGram if you dont know the person and also never send money to CAMEROON they are all scammers online selling "fake puppies and other animals" **

-**Bunearygirl- Lol why did you flip out? haha. That was sort of my idea too for Lilly's second dress!. :)**

**-HinaRukiMione- haha thats funny about being smarter the way you cheat. I actually got the idea from my past because an ex in the past cheated on me that way and the idiot never had his phone on lock so yeah lol And I cant believe you lost that much money.. More than me thats for sure. I wold sue too, but ehh Im a college kid too saving for my classes and books. **

**Thank you all for your reviews! Means a lot... OK I can shut up now and go on with this story.**

**...**

**So you are probably thinking... When does she meet Donald and vice versa... well guys I cant make it cliche lol I like surprising you and keeping you at the edge of where your sitting lol but I can tell you its coming up so keep on reading. Now that Erick and Lilly are married what do you think will happen to their relationship as husband and wife? What about Donald? Did you think that was the proper way to dump Lauren? O_o so now what happens next? Let me know what your predicaments are! soo..**

**R & R Please! :) **

**-Ali**


	11. Chapter 11: We Meet Again

**Hi guys sorry for not updating in so long, my bf didnt pay our internet so we had it disconnected for a few days, but I'm back and Oh i KNOW you ALL will LOVE this chapter! ;)**

**Here it is, Enjoy! :)**

**...**

Chapter 11: We Meet Again

The newlyweds walked out together, Erick rolling his wheelchair and Lilly taking his other hand. As they walked to the other part of the courtyard where the reception would be headed, and Lilly and Erick sat in the front table with Lilly and their court. The party started and everyone started to dance. Erick knew he couldn't dance, so he went to the dance floor and took Lilly with him and sat her on his wheel chair and with his other arm he moved his wheel chair to make it seem like they were dancing. The crowd 'Awed' and took pictures.

…

Lilly knew she had to change her dress since her main one was heavy, so the Bellas helped her changed and once they came back everyone was in their seats and Erick in the middle of the courtyard. It was time for a toast.

"Now that my bride has come back, looking more beautiful, I would like to make a toast, I…I know that in the past I have done horrible things that many of you know. I was a violent man with no ambitions or goals, all I wanted was sometimes to die, and then this young lady came into my life" Erick said pointing towards Lilly and Lilly on the verge of tears already. " She was different, the first nurse to ever stand up to me with such confidence in herself, but also thought me that there's more to life than just sitting on this wheelchair, Lilly has changed my world and I thank God for putting her in my path…" Erick said raising his glass.

Everyone around the courtyard raised their glasses toward Lilly and Erick and drank. After the toast, Lilly sat in the middle of the courtyard waiting for Erick to take off her garter. She was getting redder by the minute when she saw that he wasn't going to use his hands. Lastly, Lilly threw her bouquet to the group of single ladies and Beca caught it; which was amusing since she was still engaged to Jesse.

Everyone went back to dancing and enjoying themselves, Lilly and Erick were also 'dancing' on the dance floor. Everything was going perfect and Lilly couldn't be happier.

"I love you" Erick whispered to her ear.

"I love you too" replied Lilly.

Gently Erick held a hand to Lilly's cheek and slowly brought her down to his lips. Lilly kissed him back until she heard harmonizing in the background.

_ Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Wah-ah-ah_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

Lilly and Erick turned around to see the Bellas on the little stage of the courtyard harmonizing, and then Beca began…

_'Earth angel, earth angel_

_Will you be mine_

_My darling dear_

_Love you all the time_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love with you'_

_'Wah-ah-ah_

_Wah-ah-ah'—_Bellas Harmonizing.

Aubrey took the next phrase..

_'Earth angel, earth angel_

_The one I adore_

_Love you forever and ever more_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love with you' _

Chloe took the next phrase while the rest of the Bellas harmonized with 'Oh's, Wah's, and Oo's'

_'I fell for you and I knew_

_The vision of your love-loveliness_

_I hoped and I pray that someday_

_I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness'_

_'Oh-oh-oh-oh'_—Cynthia Rose solo harmony.

Stacie came in with the next phrase…

_'Earth angel, earth angel_

_Please be mine_

_My darling dear_

_Love you all the time'_

Cynthia Rose came in with the following…

_'I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love with you'_

Fat Amy came in with the next…

_'I fell for you and I knew_

_The vision of your loveliness_

_I hope and pray that someday_

_That I'll be the vision of your happiness'_

_'oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh'—_Cynthia Rose

Beca finished the last phrase

_'Earth angel, earth angel_

_Please be mine_

_My darling dear_

_Love you all the time_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love with you-ou'_

The rest of the Bellas harmonized with "You"

_'You-you-you' _

Everyone in the courtyard erupted into claps and cheers as the Bellas bowed. Lilly and Erick went up to the Bellas and gave them thanks and hugs.

The wedding was a complete success midnight struck and most of the guests were leaving. Lilly and Erick gave their thanks and byes to their guest and finally went inside the house to their new room.

…

Donald arrived in San Diego at midnight with a down mood. He took a cab back to the farm where lots of cars were leaving.

_"Wedding's over.." he thought. _

He walked to the guest house were the lights were still on, he stepped inside and was greeted by Galina, the rest of the employees must be in bed sleeping.

"Donald!"Galina said, "Glad your ok!"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, its ok Galina, you must be tired from the wedding…"

"Are you kidding? I won't be sleeping at all tonight, plus I'm all ears"

"Well to start it off… I feel like shit… everything we knew about Lauren is... I feel completely stupid"

"Ok ok can you explain yourself? What are you talking about?"

"Lauren has been cheating since two months ago…"

"What? How?"

"All that time she was supposedly talking to her sister it was with another guy named 'Joe' she just put the name of her sister to cover it up…"

"How did you confront her?" Galina gasped.

"She was in the bathroom and her phone was going off and I read the text from the guy telling her to meet at the same spot, so the next day I followed her and broke it off, and dumped her and I moved into another room in the hotel and she checked into a cheap motel"

"Classic" Galina laughed, "Sorry, you must be feeling horrible, you really seemed to love Lauren"

"Now that you say it, I might have seen it as love but nope, I remember love being differently…"

"You mean when you were with your college girlfriend…"

"Yeah… I don't want to say her name it will bring back memories…"

Galina somehow understood Donald's pain, she remembered when Donald told her about Lilly before. He never loved again until he met Lauren, but Lauren betrayed him.

"Is Lauren going to come back?"

"I fired her, but she will be back to get her things tomorrow and if she asks for me, I don't want to see her ok"

"I understand, but you will have to talk to Erick, and on the bright side…you still have a few weeks left of vacation"

"I know, that's the best part, so tell me how was the wedding? If my flight wasn't delayed I would at least been there before it ended"

"It was so much fun! The newlyweds were adorable and her bridesmaids were a joy to have around, they even sang to them in a cappella!"

"What? I didn't know, sounds fun! But I don't think there is a better a cappella group than the Barden Bellas"

"They didn't say their names, but they are still present at this moment in the big house"

"After the whole drama with Lauren, I won't be in the big house; I need time for myself and to be alone"

"It's understandable, but you still need to see Erick and let him know you are here"

"I know, but for now I'll go to bed..."

"Come on I'll help you with your stuff" Lauren said carrying one of Donald's suitcases up to his room.

"Galina, thanks for listening to me, you're a great friend" Donald said giving her a hug.

"I'm a good listener; when you need to talk things out, don't hesitate on letting me know"

"Thanks"

…

The next morning Lilly woke up in Erick's arms. Lilly and Erick didn't want to go on a honeymoon they decided to stay together in the house and enjoy their time.

"Good morning love" Erick said.

"Mm.. morning" Lilly yawned.

"Come time for breakfast" he said kissing her forehead.

Once they were both dressed Erick and Lilly were at the terrace waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Why good morning Mrs. Lilly Garcia" said Rosie

"Good morning Rosie"

The Bellas and the rest of the family made it to the terrace and had breakfast with Lilly and Erick. Everyone was talking and laughing until they turned their attention to a cab that pulled in front of the big house. Lauren came out and walked furiously to the guest house with her luggage.

"Wonder what's wrong with her" said Rosie

"I thought she was on vacation" Alan said.

"Well not anymore" said Erick, "But for now let's keep eating"

…

Donald was sleeping soundly, but he heard yells coming from downstairs, one coming from Galina and the other from Lauren.

He woke up instantly, he knew this would be coming and to save Galina from her voice he decided to go downstairs.

"DAMMIT! Don't you understand that you've done enough trouble" yelled Galina.

"You are no one to tell me what to do!" Lauren yelled back, "You've always loved Donald, now you feel you have the right to—"

"—Do you even know what you're saying, I love him yes but as one of my best friends, you have no idea how much you hurt him, don't be stupid Lauren"

"I don't want to hear your—"

"Lauren!" yelled Donald from the stairs and both Galina and Lauren stopped arguing.

"Babe please you have to listen to me" said Lauren going to Donald

"What part of you're fired and that I never want to see you again did you not understand" he yelled, "Get out and take your stuff and don't come back"

"Donald—"

"Where's Joe, he must be missing his princess" said Donald.

"I want y—"

"Get out I don't want to hear you, get your things and get out" said Donald.

Lauren realized this was useless she knew better than to do this. After all this was embarrassing and Galina was behind only wishing she could laugh.

"Obviously, you have no shame after what you've done to him and come to the house to say you want him back, Lauren I would have never called you this but you're a whore" Galina said and left Lauren alone.

Lauren went up to her room and took all of her things and left.

_"I will eventually come back Donald" _

…

"How are you feeling? I'm sorry if I gave you a headache with my yells but Lauren was—"

"No don't Galina, you have done enough already for me and to defend me, thanks. I don't even know how to thank you"

"It's ok, I'm glad she's gone though, for good"

"Let's hope"

…

After Lauren left, Donald spent weeks in the guest house. He wouldn't even go to the big house for breakfast or dinner, but Galina always made him company. Galina was indeed a great friend, she tried to encourage Donald to do something and have some fun, and he was single and still had it going on. Erick knew Donald's situation and let him finish the rest of his vacation at the guest house while him and Lilly were having fun around the whole southern part of California. The Bellas had left back to their homes and wished them the best, but they promised to visit again soon, and Lilly's family too.

"So today me and you are going to the fair come on" said Galina

"Uhg Galina I know your trying to cheer me up, but I don't want to go"

"I don't take no for an answer, come on! Please!" Galina said.

"Ok, only because your my best friend"

They both drove to a fair where there were a million rides and food. Donald wanted to eat first then go on the rides, and Galina said he must be crazy to think he wanted to puke. Ride after ride they both went on all of them together. Finally at the end they decided to grab something to eat and relax.

"Hold on, I'm getting a call from Erick" Donald said, "Hello?"

"Donald, hi, I hope I didn't catch you in a bad time"

"No its fine"

"Well I wanted to invite you tomorrow to my house; I'm having a reunion/party for hiring new partners into the farm"

"Sounds great I will be there what time?"

"Bring Galina too, she's a joy to have around and it's tomorrow at 5 pm"

"Great we'll both be there"

"See you then" hanged up Erick.

"Tomorrow we're going to the big house for a party" Donald said.

"That's great so you'll finally see Mrs. Garcia! She's such a nice person"

"Yup, new boss"

They finished their night at the fair and Donald thanked Galina for being generous and taking him out for a little fun.

…

Things in the big house were going crazy everyone was running late to get the preparations done for the party in the evening. Lilly was helping Nana in the kitchen and Erick working in his office. With the new partners for the farm he could sell the produce at a reasonable price meaning more work and earnings for the farm.

By 5 everyone was in the ball room of the house where the guests were eating appetizers and drinking wine. Donald finally arrived with Galina at his side. They both met up with Rosie and started to chat. Erick and Lilly finally came into view. Erick was dressed in a dress shirt with a tie and pants and Lilly in a white/ silver dress with nude heels and her hair in soft waves. Lilly chatted with some guests while Erick made an announcement.

"Everyone thank you for coming" Erick said, "Everyone please enjoy you are all at home"

Donald came by with Galina it has been long since he has seen Erick.

"Donald!" Erick said, "Nice to see you again I hope you're feeling better"

"I am thanks, what's this all about?"

"Well new companies are wanting our produce so once you get back to work you will handle the job"

"You are putting me in charge?" said Donald surprised.

"You and Galina are in charge and serve our new partners, here let me introduce you to them" Erick said walking them over, "Gentleman, I would like to present you Mr. Donald Connor and Miss. Galina Saunders they are in charge of the project"

They talked about the project and what's going to be happening in the next months for the farm with the new partners Donald and Galina were excited to be in charge. He was now looking forward to returning back to work as soon as possible.

"Love, there you are, sorry I got lost in the guests everyone seems nice!" Lilly said.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight" Erick said.

"You don't stay far behind either"

"You clearly haven't met everyone yet; our employee from the guest house came back a few weeks ago" Erick said.

"Oh where is he?"

"Wait right here" Erick said rolling his wheelchair towards Donald, Lilly preoccupied herself talking to Rosie.

Erick and Donald were behind Lilly and once Lilly turned around, her eyes were wide and Donald almost chocked on his wine.

"Donald, I would like to present you my wife, Lilly" Erick said.

"Lilly…" Donald said, "I—Its—nice to meet you" he said extending his hand to Lilly.

"Uh… Its—its nice to meet you, Donald." Lilly said almost in tears of shock. Her breath became faster and so did her heart rate. She felt herself getting warm.

"Isn't she beautiful?" said Erick smiling, he grabbed Lilly's hand pulling her down for a kiss.

Donald watched as his eyes became a little watery.

"Yeah… she's—she's very beautiful" Donald said.

"Yup too bad you missed our wedding" Erick said.

"Right um can you excuse me Erick" Donald said and left as quickly as possible.

Lilly stayed there with shock, Donald was here and was an employee. How could this have happened?

Galina went after Donald who was outside the ballroom smacking himself.

"Donald? Donald!" Galina exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"I can't believe this… I'll—I'll explain later…"

They heard Erick making an announcement so they had to go back. Donald saw Lilly's shocked expression as if she had seen a ghost or something. She was paler than usual, but at the same time he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. She was so beautiful. Galina had to pick the exact spot behind them to socialize which made it harder for Donald not to stare.

"Nana is dinner ready?" asked Erick. Nana gave him a nod and went back to the terrace to begin serving, "Everyone if you can please join me and wife in the terrace for dinner"

Everyone cheered and slowly left the ballroom towards the terrace since the room was packed.

"Erick…I—I don't—feel good" said Lilly trying to gasp for air.

"What? Are you alright?"

"No I—I don't—"

Lilly's heart beat was too fast for her to handle and she couldn't catch her breath, Erick tried to calm her down, meanwhile Donald was still behind them.

"Erick—I—"

Lilly fainted in front of Erick, but before she hit the ground Donald caught her.

"LILLY!" Erick said.

Donald had her in his arms and starred at Lilly's fainted body.

"Donald please take her to our room" Erick said panicking.

Everyone in the ballroom gasped when Donald picked up Lilly and carried her in his arms all the way to Erick's room while Erick and Rosie were right behind them.

...

**First of all, I couldn't find an a cappella girl group to sing "Earth Angel" by the Penguins so I made up the mix in my head, but you can listen to the song in Youtube! watch?v=VJcGi4-n_Yw I love that song, I think its appropriate for Lilly and Erick so there you go! Its and oldie but a goodie ;) **

**TA DA! The moment you guys have all been waiting for! Lilly and Donald finally MET! What do you guys think will happen from now on? Let me know! What about Lauren? Will Donald and Lilly fall in love again? What's going to happen to Erick? O.o! **

**READ & REVIEW Please! :) Let me know of your predicaments!**

**-Ali**


	12. Chapter 12: You're My Sin

**Hi guys! Ok I have to admit that my updates are taking a little bit longer now, but I am starting college in a week so my updates will take longer now. I promise to not go over 2 weeks without updating and if I do I will leave a Note stating what's going on and when I will update. But I will try to not go over 2 week ok! I love you guys :* And I like the fact that you guys love this story so much! **

**Also have you guys noticed how the Lilly/ Donald community is growing around here?! It soo excting! I love Lilly/Donald stories! **

**Ok I'll shut up now! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy! :)**

**...**

* * *

Chapter 12: You're My Sin

"LILLY!" Erick kept exclaiming as Donald tried to hurry to get to Erick's room.

"Erick try to calm down" said Rosie trying to keep up with Erick.

Donald was overwhelmed with many emotions running through his body. He had the girl he loved in his arms and to meet her in a time like this was shocking yet pleasing, because he never thought he would see her again. He felt a sudden urge to pretend to be a doctor so he could be alone with Lilly in Erick's room, technically Lilly's too, but it was stupid Erick would suspect something. Rosie hurried and opened the doors for Donald and Donald set her on her bed. He removed her hair from her face and starred at Lilly's lips.

"Donald, go get Nana please tell her to call the doctor" Erick said moving closer to Lilly and grabbing her hand.

Donald left quickly to get Nana and Rosie stayed behind with Erick.

"What happened?" said Rosie

"I—I don't know she had some trouble breathing and said she didn't feel good."

"What's going to happen to our guests now?"

"Go keep them busy and tell them I won't be able to be at dinner, I'm going to wait until the doctor is here"

"Ok, but after dinner they should all go home we can't keep them longer with a situation like this" Rosie said and left towards the terrace.

"My boy" said Nana coming in, "I called the doctor he said he will be here in a few minutes"

"Thanks Nana" said Erick turning back his attention to Lilly.

…

* * *

Donald was down in the kitchen with Jared who seemed to be staring at him a lot.

"Jared go outside and play" said Nana coming in the kitchen.

"Mmm… Okay!" said Jared leaving.

"How is she doing?" asked Donald.

"She was very pale when I went up there, I just don't know how it could've happened… She was very happy and was socializing" said Nana

"Yeah, she was"

Nana took a look at Donald and his worried expression.

"Why are you so worried?" she asked.

"Uh—because Nana if it wouldn't have been for me—It would have been worse if she hit her head—I'm just in shock too" Donald said stuttering.

"Well take you time and drink your tea, poor Galina is upstairs in the terrace with all the new partners" Nana said.

"Oh! Galina, I completely forgot" he said drinking his tea faster.

"No no! Take your time, she's a very smart young lady and can deal with it, you need to relax before you go upstairs" Nana said.

One of the maids came in and told them the doctor was here. Nana quickly left Donald in the kitchen and went to attend the doctor and take him upstairs.

_"Lilly…" Donald thought, "Is this a dream? I had you in my arms, and I would have kissed you so easily but no… all this time you've been here and I just noticed. You're so beautiful…" _

"Donald?"

Donald turned around and saw Galina in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"I'm fine, I'll explain when this is all over"

"If you want let's just go back home, the partners are leaving and they say they excuse both of you and Erick and will be in touch"

"Thanks Galina, what would I do without you"

"What are best friends for? Come on lets go home it's been a rough day"

Donald finished his tea and went back to the guest house with Galina

…

* * *

"Alrighty, I'm here, what going on" said the doctor.

"Doctor Milano! Good to see you, I don't know, she was fine at our social party, but she had some trouble breathing and said she didn't feel good"

"Ok, let's take a look" Doctor Milano said, "Can you please leave me alone with the patient"

Erick nodded and left the room with Nana and waited outside the door until the doctor came out.

"This is all my fault" Erick said.

"Erick stop it" Nana said rolling her eyes, "Don't start with 'it's my entire fault thing' we didn't know this was going to happen.

"Nana she told me she didn't feel good and was spazzin' out in front of me and I did nothing but try to calm her down"

"Oh Erick stop you already have me nervous, maybe the ballroom was too crowded and she needed the fresh air"

"Do you think it's bad?"

"No my boy, Lilly will be fine, she's a strong girl" said Nana.

…

* * *

Donald and Galina made it back to the guest house and took their showers and dressed comfortably. Galina ordered a pizza since Donald didn't make it to dinner and was waiting downstairs. The delivery man came with the order and she set it on a coffee table and waited for Donald to come down.

"You ordered pizza?" Donald said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, you didn't eat at the party so I thought pizza would do" Galina said.

"You know me so well, there was a bunch of fancy food at that party" he said opening the box and taking a slice.

"So what happened?" said Galina taking a slice.

"You remember me talking about my college girlfriend?"

"Lilly?"

"How can you not think of Erick's wife and don't connect their names"

"What are you talking about Donald?"

"Erick's wife is my Lilly my college girlfriend"

"What!" Galina put a hand in her mouth to not spit her food out.

"Yeah that's why she fainted, we were both shocked to see each other, but I guess she had it worse"

"She was pale and lifeless when you carried her out of the ballroom"

"Can you understand what's going to happen? I didn't know Lilly lived here or much less was the wife of MY BOSS"

"Ok, calm down, I understand your shock, what are planning to do?"

"What can I do Galina?"

"Do you still love her?"

"That's not even a question, what do you think?"

"Ok, I'm going to start to get annoying to you, but she's a married woman! Be careful on what you're going to do"

"Ok I am rapping her calm down"

Galina laughed.

"Seriously, when you're in love you act differently like that's the only person that matters in the world"

"It's called love!" Donald said laughing.

"Do you think she feels the same towards you? Because I know she's in love with Erick for sure"

"All it takes is for me to talk to her that's all"

"How are you going to do that? You just can't go in her room and talk to her"

"Look Galina, I love Lilly all this time I realized I never stopped loving her, and I will get her back no matter what"

"You're crazy, think about it. 1. She's married. 2. To your boss. 3. Your job is at stake and 4. You don't know if she loves you back. This entire time do you think she's going to forget what happened between you two?"

"I have to try; dammit when I fall for someone I fall hard"

"Donald, I don't want you to get hurt again, like what happened with Lauren, just be careful on whatever you do, I'll be here to help you"

"Thanks Galina"

…

* * *

Doctor Milano opened the doors and let Erick and Nana come in.

"What's going on doctor?" said Erick

"It seems that your wife had an anxiety attack, something must have shocked her to put her in that state" Doctor Milano said.

"Is she going to be all right?" Nana asked

"She should be fine, I gave her some medicaments to put her to sleep and rest. She needs to relax and have less pressure. I assume the gathering you had, there were a lot of people and from my understanding your wife needs to calmly accept her new life style slowly. Erick she comes from a different world where not everything is so fancy and well too much people and to socialize and behave civilized can take stress"

"I understand doctor, thanks, when will she wake up"

"Tomorrow morning she should be fine, just make sure she gets to walk around the house have some exercise and relaxing time, and that doesn't mean a vacation Erick" the doctor chuckled.

"So let her walk around the farm"

"That's the best option so she can relax and don't have a another big gathering, she needs to slowly get used to her new life"

"Thank you so much Doctor Milano, I'll escort you out" said Nana

"Thanks Nana, see you around Erick" said the doctor

"Thanks for coming" said Erick

The doctor nodded and followed Nana out of the room. Erick came close to Lilly and kissed her hand.

"Love, I'm so sorry, if I knew this would happen I would've never had that gathering" he said

He waiting until Nana came back and put him up to bed. He laid next to Lilly and slept by her side.

…

* * *

The next morning

Around 7 am Erick woke up and stretched his arms. Lilly was still asleep next to him. Nana knocked and came in the room to get Erick ready for the day. She helped him get off the bed and into his wheelchair, showered and dressed.

"When do you think she will wake up?" Erick asked

"I don't know but give it a few more hours and she will, come on she needs rest and you need to get to work" Nana said guiding his wheelchair out the door.

Erick ate breakfast with his employees, Donald and Galina and the rest of the family, Rosie and Alan.

"How's Lilly" Alan asked.

"She's sleeping, the doctor said she just needs to rest"

"But what exactly happened?" asked Rosie

"The doctor said she had an anxiety attack, yesterday's gathering must have been too much pressure for her and its true, Lilly's not used to fancy things like this she needs to get used to them slowly" Erick said.

"I hope she gets better Erick" Galina said.

"Thanks Galina, and Donald I want to thank you, if it wasn't for you not catching her, she would've hit her head very hard and it would've been worse"

"It's ok, I'm glad she's ok, I wanted to tell you that I already started on the project with the new partners"

"Ha! But you're still on vacation!" Erick said.

"Yeah but I was too excited and Galina too so we started as soon as we went back home and if you want to see our progress so far I left the files in your office"

"Great! So are you ready to go back to work?"

"Yes I am" Donald said confidently.

"Ok! So I'll take a look at the files and get back to you" Erick said.

Nana came by and picked up the plates, she informed Erick that Lilly was awake and wanted to talk to him.

"Excuse me" Erick said.

"It's ok we were leaving too, we need to start working" Galina said and she and Donald excused themselves and left.

…

* * *

Lilly was awake and dressed, Erick came in the room and she went up to him and kissed him.

"You gave me one of the worst scares in my life"

"I'm sorry I—"

"Why are you apologizing? It's all my fault, the doctor said you had a anxiety attack and that the gathering must have been too much for you and I should have known that you are not used to this kind of life but—"

"It's ok… I'm fine; I just wanted to tell you I love you" Lilly said.

"I love you too, Nana will bring breakfast up here ok and the doctor said you need time to relax so while I'm working walk around ok, I want you to be ok"

"Thanks love"

"There she is!" Nana said bringing a tray of breakfast for Lilly.

"Nana!" Lilly hugged the caretaker.

"I'm glad you're ok! Here is breakfast, Oh and Erick, Alan is waiting in your office. He said you need to see the files Donald made they are spectacular"

"Ok, please eat well and walk around ok, if you need me I'll be in my office ok" he kissed Lilly and left.

"Eat up and walk around ok!" Nana said with a smile and left too.

Lilly sighed; she set her breakfast on the coffee table and took a sit. When Nana mentioned 'Donald' she whipped her head up, he was here and was pretty sure he was the one who carried her to her room. She felt herself get warm when she thought of him and that he was so close to her. What is she going to do now? If she told Erick would he trust her? What about Donald? He deserves the job he has now. She remembered when she helped him study back at Barden for a business exam. He deserves to be here, but not close to her at all. Donald was her happiness but her tragedy at the same time. Never again did he ever look for her and who knows why. That's the reason she resented him, he never went back to apologize or give her an explanation.

Nana walked in to pick up her tray.

"Are you alright?" asked Nana picking up her tray.

"Yeah Nana I think I just need to walk a bit"

"Take your time sweetie, but don't go too far " Nana left and Lilly dressed and went outside for a walk, she needed time for herself.

…

* * *

Donald and Galina were working it away in the office trying to get sales up in the farm and sell produce to the new partners. Everything was going perfect. Galina administered the work and showed Donald some reasonable prices and other people that would be willing to buy produce so the farm could expand their horizons. Donald was working on his MAC laptop emailing the partners their thoughts and Galina estimating what would happen in the future if the farm kept going this path, like an actuary would.

Donald stopped his work for a second and looked outside, to his surprise Lilly was walking around and went into the woods. This was his chance to talk to her.

"Donald, no" Galina said.

He turned around.

"I have to talk to her" He said getting up and going towards the door.

"Donald!" Galina said grabbing his arm, "Be careful remember what I what I told you"

"I know what I'm doing" Donald said and left towards the woods where Lilly headed.

…

* * *

Lilly knew her way perfectly around the farm now and she knew just the spot to go and relax. In the woods there was a pond where she and Erick took their engagement photos. She decided to stay there for a while and think what would be her next move.

"Donald" she said softly to herself, "Erick and him are so different, personality wise but have the same business interest…"

She remembered Donald's sweet chocolate brown eyes staring at her at yesterday's party. Those eyes wouldn't leave her alone, but she couldn't help to stare too. He had changed since the last time they saw each other. Donald was handsome still had his curly hair in the top, but became more muscular, especially around his shoulders and arms.

"Why is this happening to me" she said to herself.

"Because maybe we were meant to be" said a voice

Lilly turned around and there was Donald again. His whole beautiful self just a few yards away. She didn't want to have another attack so she knew she had to get away from there.

"Where are you going?" Donald said blocking her path.

"As far away from you" Lilly said.

"Stop Lilly, we need to talk"

Lilly laughed nervously.

"Do you think I want to talk to you? This can't be happening"

"It's happening Lilly Onakurama—"

"—Garcia, It's Lilly Garcia now"

"I don't care, why are you running away from me?"

"You know you make me laugh a lot, you should know why, I hate you!" she said going around him and getting out of the woods.

"You hate me? All the same, you think I'm stupid?" Donald said grabbing Lilly's arm and turning her around to him, "You are the person that would never hate anybody, stop acting like an immature teenager and talk to me. We have to"

"Let go of me" Lilly said and yanked her arm off Donald's grip, "You want to talk Donald Connor ok, but after this talk you will never look for me again"

"I can't promise you anything" Donald said.

"Oh you will, but now let's get to it since I don't have all day for this, I hate you period. You never gave me an explanation as to why you would kiss me that day and leave with Valerie who was your girlfriend and leave me there speechless and never again have contact with me for what you did? I should have listened to Aubrey alright, 'the trebles don't respect us and if give in we are giving them our power' I should have listened, especially to a ladies man like you were, I was blind—"

"—That's it? Don't you remember how happy we were? I never cheated on you Lilly why can't you believe me? It was Valerie who posted all of those pictures and in one did you actually see a real kiss? NO! Dammit woman can't you forget the past already, we are here together and I don't know what it is, but there's a reason why we are here together again"

"I don't know ok, but even if you didn't cheat like you said you did, you would've came back to me, instead you never looked for me or contacted me or went back to Barden. You know what makes me think of you and your actions? That you were guilty! You didn't come back because you knew you cheated"

"…."

"And there you are speechless, I hate you Donald Connor" Lilly said leaving the woods with a few tears.

"I'm not done Lilly" Donald said, "You out of all people should know that the career I chose is no walk in the park. I was transferred out of the country a few months after that incident. And in that time I wanted you to have your space and think things out. When I tried to call or contact you, you would always ignore them or answer and hang up. When I was transferred to London there was no way for me to contact you. I didn't even know where you lived"

"…Look whatever the reason was, it doesn't matter anymore" Lilly said leaving the pond.

"Wait!" Donald said grabbing her arm again, "Look at me and tell me you don't love me anymore, that after all of this time you have never once talked or thought about me?"

Lilly was wrapped in Donald's arms; her face was so close to his chest that she could smell his cologne. Indeed, Donald was taller, but that didn't stop him from lifting her chin up to his face.

"You know I could kiss you so easily right now" Donald said whispering towards her lips.

Lilly felt a fire inside of her now that she couldn't explain, those lips were tempting her to do something that she would regret later, now she was confused she didn't know what to think or what to do.

"I'm so confused" she whispered. Her whispering came back and Donald smiled to recognize it.

"I never stopped loving you Lilly Onakurama" he whispered leading Lilly away from the pond until her back hit a tree, "Bucket… just do what your heart is telling you right now"

Lilly instantly recognized that word, 'bucket' it was what they called each other back in college. Lilly closed her eyes and started to get goose bumps as she felt Donald's lips touch hers. She remembered the kisses that Donald always gave her that would leave her speechless and the kisses that she would always remember her entire life.

Lilly responded to the kiss automatically and placed her arms behind Donald's neck. She kissed back with a hidden passion that she has never released to Erick, only Donald would let her true self come out. It wasn't long before she started to moan as he kissed her, making Donald go even wilder. She felt Donald's hand coming up her thighs, since Lilly was wearing a dress.

Donald removed Lilly from the tree and carried her to a soft spot on the group to lay her.

"Donald…" Lilly said in between the kiss.

"Just go with it Lilly" said Donald laying her down on the grass and getting on top of her and caressing her thigh.

"Donald!" Lilly said abruptly, "We can't your too late, I'm married"

"No Lilly" Donald said, "It's never too late"

And he went back to kissing her and slowly bring up Lilly's dress showing her entire leg, and Lilly slowly unbuttoning Donald's shirt.

"I love you Lilly Onakurama"

"I love you too Donald"

...

* * *

**WHOA!? :O It is getting steamy up in here! lol What do you guys think? And I will be changing the rating of this story to M so watch out! What's happening to Lilly guys? Oooo! What about Erick? Will he ever find out? Will Lilly or Donald tell him? What do you think Lilly and Donald should do? Let me know of you're predicaments!**

**R&R please! :)**

**-Ali **


	13. You Don't Know What You Want?

**Hi Guys! Like I said, I wouldn't keep you all hanging so here is a short chapter! Hope you enjoy it, I had a brake in between classes so I went to my dorm and just wrote this real quick and went to class, so yep Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: You Don't Know What You Want?

_(Short)_

_'I love you too Donald' _

Those words were stuck forever in his head. He finally said he loved Lilly after all this time and now he had her, here in the woods by a pond. He enjoyed every touch and kiss that he gave Lilly and Lilly was lost forever in his arms.

_'I love you Lilly Onakurama' _

It was the first time she has ever heard him say that he loved her and she knew his words were sincere. She felt warmth in her heart, something she has never felt. Having Donald kiss her for the first time in years never felt so good, to feel how careful he was when he touched almost every inch of her body like she was a glass. It was Burning Passion.

Even throughout the intense fire Lilly's conscious was beating her.

_'What are you doing? You're a MARRIED WOMAN! Erick will fire Donald, What if he becomes violent again if he would to find out' _

So many questions were going through her head, but her heart was telling her to ignore them.

"NO!" Lilly said abruptly. Donald stopped. "I can't"

"What?" he said getting off her, letting Lilly fix herself.

"What do you mean what? You know I'm married this is stupid and I just betrayed a man who loves me and cares for me, and for me to do this to him? No, this will never happen again, OK!" Lilly said.

"You just told me you loved me?" Donald said.

She didn't have a comeback for this one, even though she tried to deny it every time.

"Lilly" Donald said, "Stop denying it, I heard you"

"Even if I did, what does is it matter? Do you think now I am suddenly going to leave Erick so I can be with you? Don't be stupid that will NEVER happen"

"So that's it? You will—"

"As of right now, I don't want you to look for me, to ask for me, or nothing. I am your boss and you're my employee, does that sound clear? Not a word of this to Erick, because it'll be you who will be leaving this place" said Lilly and left.

Donald was left behind, he never expected this, especially not from Lilly, and it hurt him, but he wasn't going to cry. The girl he truly loved just hurt him and instead of crying he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Lilly on the other hand was devastated.

_'What is happening to me?' she thought. _

Her life was suddenly all a confusion. She loved Erick, but she also loved Donald.

"Love?" Erick said.

"Erick?"

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I—I was walking around"

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah I do…I'm just gonna shower"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit" Erick said rolling his wheelchair away with a look on his face.

_'Dammit, I need to be more discrete'_

Lilly noticed Erick's look, maybe he suspected? No… there was no way she was just over reacting. Lilly went to her room, prepared her bath and sat there with a glass of wine. She had been there for some time just thinking and re-thinking what happened between her Donald.

_'What's happening to me' she thought._

* * *

Donald made it back to the office just before sunset. He walked in and plopped on the couch. Galina was doing work on her laptop and saw him.

"What happened?" Galina said getting up from her chair.

"Uhg… you were right, maybe it is a bad idea to go after Lilly"

"Oh no, what did she do?"

"We almost—almost well you know in the woods"

Galina gasped. "Donald!"

"Yeah, I know, but at first she was fine and she…she told me she loved me, and then tells me that she doesn't, but I know she does because she responded back to me… but then she just threatened me to never look for her or ask or I will get fired."

"I told you—"

"That doesn't mean anything to me, she only did it to push me away which hurt, but what happened between us just a while ago doesn't change anything"

"Donald, please just analyze the situation for a minute, she is MARRIED"

"So?"

"Donald look as your best friend, I don't want you to get your hopes up, the woman loves Erick for goodness sake"

"But she loves me too Galina, I know she does"

"You are only going to make it hard, she's in love with two men maybe, but she's with one of them and she loves him"

"She loves me more"

"I—uhg ok, so what now? Maybe she's confused, maybe she doesn't know what she wants"

"I'm getting her back and don't care what I have to do"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chap, but yep college I have no life and with a job yeah... enough said. So I will try to update when I can please understand this! xoxo I love you guys so I know you love the story and I appreciate it soo MUCH! And like I said before, I'm not quitting, yeah I have classes but still, I have break when I write so yeah! Keep on the look out for this crazy Donald/ Lilly story! ;) **

**Well Donald sounds pretty convincing to me! Right?! Will he ****_really _****get Lilly back? What about Lilly? What should she do? Will she leave Erick or stay with him? Tell me your predicaments.**

**-Ali**


End file.
